Strike Witches: 501st Disciple
by kh2996
Summary: James Dowding is a fighter pilot, until a recent Neuroi bombing raid came to view. He accidentally found himself as a witch. As a result, he's transferred to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, a multinational squadron. With Berlin looming over the horizon, he has two problems. One is that the girls don't wear pants, while he is flustered by a Karlsland ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my second fanfic, though now it's Strike Witches. I have an idea though it's common that a male is a witch. Also it takes place after the movie. This is called 'Strike Witches: 501****st**** Disciple'. Also I do not own 'Strike Witches'.**

My name is James Dowding. I'm the son of Britannian Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding. One thing is though, while my father is working with top brass, I have to defend Britannia's skies with Disciple Squadron. The guys called me 'Church', because, well, I'm usually quiet and sometimes socially awkward. Sometimes, I feel like a loner, but to many, I'm more than something. One of them was my dad. During one Neuroi blitz on London in 1945, the squadron was dispatched to counter the threats. Our planes were Hawker Tempests and Griffon-powered Supermarine Spitfires. They were caught off-guard when we arrived, and the witches were a big help also. Come to think of it, I like the witches. They have been the world's last hope to take out the invaders. The problem was that top military brass thinks that they are unreliable. Only my dad and other individuals saw their potential, including me. Whenever the Neuroi attack, my mind stopped and assessed the situation but on this blitz, a large fleet of Neuroi bombers descended on the capital. There were too much for my squadron to handle, yet at the same time, the witches need our help. Control told the squadron to pull back because we're outnumbered. This is the first time I started to disobey orders from control. But, it became something that I didn't know I had in me. Inside my Spitfire, I turned around and roared toward to the bomber fleet, hoping I would get their attention while the witches destroy the living crap out of them. One of the witches was a Karlsland ace, wielding a pair of MG 42's. I want to help her, but the bomber fleet kept firing their lasers at me. One stray shot that bounced off the witches shields, hit my Spitfire. The girl was shocked, my head was spinning from that hit but surprisingly, a blue aura came around me and my plane. At first, I thought it was the witches, but my jet black hair was now dominated on the sides with platinum white. I didn't know what's going on until a pulse exited my aircraft. Luckily, it didn't affect me or the witches, but the Neuroi bombers. Their weapon systems were jammed, so that means they can't drop bombs or fire lasers. That gave the squadron and the witches an easy victory, but my mind was asking 'What the fuck did you just do?' Britannian Fighter Command gave me a reprimand after the battle, though it was the first time I disobeyed a command, so I got a little warning. What they also asked was that they have never seen a glowing Spitfire before, not to mention the Neuroi not firing their weapons. When my dad was asked if I were to be transferred to a different squadron, he doesn't like me being transferred at all. When they saw my gun-cam footage, he saw a blue field around my aircraft. He was startled at first. He told me that I'm not a normal human soldier. I'm one of them. I'm a witch. That's when life as I know it soon ceased. My transfer orders were to meet up with a witch squadron near Orussia, where the final push into Berlin is being made. This squadron I'm being transferred to is the elitist of the elite, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They are well known for annihilating Neuroi one fight at a time, though they are a multinational unit filled with Karlsland, Liberion, Britannian, Gallian, Suomus, Orussian, Romagnan and Fusoan personnel. I can only wonder what might be in store for me.

**Disciple Squadron Hangar, London**

**1050 Hours**

**Day of my transfer**

I was in my BRAF officer's uniform when the squad came in and gave me one last talk with them. I was ashamed of myself for abandoning my friends since day one of this war. I even told my second-in-command, Luke Kinley, to take my nickname as 'Church'. He refused as he wants me to carry it in memory. That was when the squad heard a roar of an airplane coming in. A C-47 transport plane landed on the airstrip along with a Junkers Ju-52 transport coming behind it. They synchronized and turned facing in the opposite direction. The C-47 doors opened and carrying it was my father, in his BRAF uniform as well. He saluted me and my squad mates.

"So James, this is your last day with Disciple, I know you have known them for years but, orders from Britannian High Command are to transfer you to your new squadron in Orussia." He said

"Dad, I know where I'm going but I don't know anyone from the new squadron I'm going to." I said with a stern look

"We're getting you transferred because the Eastern Front needs more personnel. And the Imperial Army can't advance until much of the Neuroi targets are destroyed." He said

"So where does that leave me? I become promoted to a suicide division while the rest of them just push forward without any of their bullets firing and hitting anything that moves? Is that it?" I fumed

"James, listen, Allied High Command wants you to join up with the new squadron you're going to. It's for merging paths between normal fighters like you and the witches." I hesitated and gave in

"Give me a chance to say goodbye to my friends." I walked up to them and told them to follow Kinley's orders, follow what both of us teaches them and try not to get shot. I hesitated a lot and they gave me words of encouragement and Luke gave me the squad photo as a forget-me-not gift.

"James time to go." My father rang out. Disciple squadron gave me one final salute as I headed for the transports. If I saw them for the last time, I gave one last salute and boarded the Ju 52, the one where I'm placed in. The plane took off, giving me my one last glimpse of Britannia, for the time being. Inside the aircraft were three girls. One was another Karlslander, wearing a green uniform with bright red hair and eyes. The other two were Fusoan, one has an eyepatch while wearing a senior Fusoan naval uniform while the other has the same outfit but a different design. They were all looking at me. Two of them were friendly while the last one looked kind of intimidating (guess which one I'm talking about). The Karlslander pilot spoke first.

"You must be Hugh Dowding's son. I'm Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She said in her polite tone

"Uh, H-Hello." I stammered "James Dowding, commander of the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron, also known as 'Disciple Squadron'. Who are the two sitting next to you?" The one with the eyepatch spoke first.

"My name is Mio Sakamoto, Major of the Imperial Fusoan Navy and second in command. The one on Minna's right is Yoshika Miyafuji."

"Hi."

"Hello Yoshika. So, Minna, since I'm being transferred to the 501st, what's happening in Orussia right now." Minna began to speak

"The Orussian Imperial Army have made steady advances along to front. The Karlsland Army has also supported the Orussians in their advance. Since Gallia and Britannia now safe from the Neuroi invasion, we can concentrate all of our forces into the region. And with the Liberion and Karlsland Armed Forces piercing through the Western Front, the Neuroi are completely surrounded." She finished

"All that's left is Berlin and Karlsland is free from all this." Mio said "That's why some elite personnel have been transferred to either the west or east."

"Does Allied High Command support all this?"

"They do. The only problem is High Command wants some Witch units to stay behind in their respective theatres. And seeing that we're the only ones battle ready for Berlin, they selected us for this final push." She said

"Great." I looked over at Yoshika who was listening on the entire conversation. "Yoshika, what bought you over to the 501st?"

"I was found out by Ms. Sakamoto." She said happily

"Really? How did she find you?" I asked

"My family generation was filled with medics. My mom and my grandmother both practiced it. We tend to animals and people at the same time." She said

"She is also powerful and has a shield that is more durable than the both of us." Mio said

"That's nice to hear. What about your dad?" Yoshika felt a little disturbed about what happened to her father. "Sorry, shouldn't have bought it up."

"No it's fine." She said "My dad is a scientist. He developed the Strike units for the witches who have magical powers. Sad news is that he is either missing or dead. I don't want the second option as the answer to where he is."

"I'm sorry to hear that Yoshika. I would feel bad if anything happened to my dad."

"Don't worry about it James." She said "As long as both of our fathers are alive, we can only hope for their safety."

"Thanks Yoshika. Though I have something to ask of my own. Why aren't you wearing any pants?" All three laughed then Yoshika explained to me.

"Our striker units are meant to produce our magic. It works via touching our legs. The majority of the squadron are barelegged. Either you do that or where anything just so long it's connected to the legs."

"There is one pilot who uses pants to function the striker unit perfectly." Minna said

"Thank God, I thought I'm not the only one who would use pants in the striker units. Also, last I heard the 501st was disbanded after liberating Romagna."

"We did. And the disbanded part, that was the second time." Minna said

"Second?"

"During our time in Dover, one of our superiors shut us down and tested out his pet project." Mio said

"Don't tell me… Trevor Maloney shut the squad down."

"How did you know?" Yoshika asked

"He and my father have butted heads as Britannia's RAF leaders. My dad have obviously supported you while Maloney has other viewpoints, the Warlock Incident for that matter."

"You know, I always wondered what happened to him. Last time I saw him, Barkhorn and Hartmann and tied him up along with his lackeys." Minna said

"It didn't reach any squad around the world, only the Britannian armed forces knew his fate. His punishment was a dishonorable discharge for attempted murder and dissolving a squadron without proper consensus from government based control. For now, let's just say he now works with grease and oil."

"Got what he deserved." Mio said "So your father is the overall air chief marshal of the BRAF?"

"Close. He's now Marshal of the Britannian Royal Air Force. He got promoted a few weeks before the last Neuroi Blitz began. All of that weight is now put on his shoulders." I sighed as I put my arms at the back of my head

"I know your dad for a long time James." Minna said "He is a great friend."

"Doesn't he all?" Just then I heard someone singing over the radio. "Hey Minna, who's that?"

"Oh, that's just Sanya. She's our night witch. She's also quite the singer." Sanya looked over at the two transports while she's singing. I waved at her as she disappeared into the clouds.

"Shy person huh?"

"She is. But she's kind." Yoshika said

"I wonder what the squadron might be like. Other than just fighting Neuroi in all."

"You'll meet them tomorrow. For now, we're landing. And you need some shut eye Dowding." Minna joked

"Alright Minna." With that, the transports landed and my career as a witch (the first male witch) is about to begin.

**Chapter One of the 501****st**** Disciple is finished. Chapter Two is in development. To be frank, I accidently stumbled upon Strike Witches while looking at Girls und Panzer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James is now part of the 501****st**** Joint Fighter Wing. Looks like he'll have to be accustomed by the girls and the aspects that are different from his squad.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the 501****st**

**501****st**** Base: Petersburg, Orussia**

The long flight from London to Petersburg has been a long one. Already I've suffered from lack of sleep due to different time zones. My God my eyes are as red as the Karlsland flag. We've landed as I took a look at the 501st's new base. It's not that different from their old bases, I usually see a giant angel statue or a tall piece of a building. As I stepped down from the Ju 52, I was greeted to the sight of a large hangar and the insignia of the 501st, a blue circle with fighter contrails and five brooms connecting itself as a star. "Guess this is my new home then." I thought as I went inside. The inside of the base was not that bad, though the good news is that it has a central heater. Least I won't be shivering throughout the night. Minna told Yoshika to escort me to my room. When we entered, it's like a standard room arrangement. One bed, night table, closet and coffee maker? I decided to not pay attention to what a coffee maker is doing here and settled in.

"Commander Dowding, Minna also told me that she wants you in the command room tomorrow." Yoshika said

"Thanks Pilot Officer. You can just call me James, or Church. Whichever one you like." I cracked a smile at her and she noticed it

"Sure thing. You just call me Yoshika or Miyafuji." She yawned "I better go to bed. Night Church."

"Goodnight Yoshika." I settled down as I put on my night wear. I put my bag on a chair as I'm being lazy now. The uniform I wore was a standard BRAF officer's uniform. It's almost identical to the Royal Navy in color. My dad wanted a different outlook in attire. He chose me to make a different appearance, so it's all black but the officer's hat, it's white. He told me that's my personal design. I settled into bed, which is surprisingly much more comfortable than the beds back in Britannia as I drifted off.

I was sleeping soundly as morning came up to view. I usually wake up early but Minna told me to take a rest for the time being, until the patented 501st revile played. My eyes were bloodshot red and I completely hate waking up via alarm, or early (pick your poison). Since I'm up, better go to breakfast. I headed towards the dining room when I heard someone yelling in one of the rooms.

"Hartmann get up! It's morning!" I could tell someone doesn't like waking up early.

"70 more minutes." She complained.

"70 more minutes my butt. Get up!" the other said

"Can you wake me up in 40 minutes then?" she asked. The other girl gave up and headed for the door.

"You better get up before I get back. Breakfast is ready also." She said

"Bye Trude." She said as she went back sleeping. The girl closed the door behind her and sulked.

"Quite the sleeper your friend." I said. She jolted and looked up and saw my face.

"You have no idea." She said sternly "Frau is a slacker and a lazy type. Though she is a great dogfighter, she needs to learn discipline."

"You're from Karlsland, aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow "How did you know?"

"I studied in Karlsland for four years. The last two was pilot training with their pilots. Though I found it difficult to fly a He 162."

"It is a new jet in the air force. Unlike the jet striker unit." She said "That thing was a pain unlike-Hey, didn't I see you before?"

"I don't recall." I answered

"Aren't you that Spitfire pilot who unleashed a pulse on the Neuroi?" I had that flashback again, that night when it all happened. That pulse triggered the events what are happening right now.

"Guess I am. I am this so-called first male witch. Who has this hidden ability I didn't know." I said. That girl made a little bit of a smirk.

"Of course you are. My squadron helped you guys out during that Neuroi blitz. You want to talk while heading for the dining hall? I heard that Yoshika is preparing something good." I accepted what she's asking. "First let me get Frau out of her sleep." She went back in and she's carrying the Hartmann on her back with that cold look on her face. "Can't believe I have to carry her again. Come on then Spitfire pilot." She said jokingly

"I have a name too you know." I complained. The three of us headed to the dining hall where we see Yoshika and another person in the kitchen.

"Morning Yoshika." I said

She looked at me and smiled. "Morning Church." She said happily

"Church?" The girl asked

"That's just a nickname when I was with my old squadron. My name is James Dowding by the way, Wing Commander of the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron." The girl looked at me a bit before speaking.

"Minna didn't tell me that the Air Marshal had a son." She said

"Well, I'm his younger incarnate of his own self. Though my dad usually refers to me as his successor. What's your name luv?" The girl turned red for a moment before turning back to me.

"M-my name is Gertrud Barkhorn, Flight Lieutenant of the 501st JFW and JG 52. Oh and the one I'm carrying, her name's Erica Hartmann." I heard Erica just mumbling something. I think she's saying 'Hi' also.

"You're right about one thing, frau's a sleeper." I gently patted Erica's head "Don't worry Erica, you'll sleep when training's over." Though Erica's eyes are still closed, she gave off a small nod.

"Hartmann still needs a lot of discipline in order to function properly. From what Karlslander soldiers do, discipline always comes first. Second one is also discipline. Including third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth." she said. For me, it's hard to come by since, after all, Britannia's military is also based on discipline. Then I asked something what Erica usually asks.

"What about the tenth one?" I jokingly asked. Barkhorn's mouth was all agape. She returned to her usual expression and looked at me again.

"Dowding, you already know what the tenth one is."

"Discipline. Yes I've already know that. While I was with Britannia's military before I came here, it's all about discipline. Not much more or less disciplined than your Karlsland military." She soon gave off a grin and answered

"Well. That's good to hear. So, Yoshika, Lynette, what are we having?" The two girls from behind the kitchen looked up at the three of us.

"We've made scones along with miso soup and green tea." Lynne said "We're waiting on the other girls but I guess you three can help yourselves." Though Erica was sleeping, we got our foods and started eating. The both of us are talking while still Erica is about to open her eyes.

"Hey Trude." She said sleepily "Who's the new guy?" Barkhorn mentally face palmed herself and introduced me again to Erica.

"Hartmann, I know you can hear while you're asleep but you didn't hear the Wing Commander talking?"

"Calm down Barkhorn." I regained my composure and talked to Erica. "I'm James Dowding, Erica."

"Good to meet you, Dowding." Erica said. She began to wolf down the scones.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you have any siblings?" Gertrud looked questionably whenever her sister came up

"I do. Her name is Chris. She's my sister and I have to do my best in order to ensure her safety. But I didn't do well." She has a saddened look on her face

"What happened?"

"When the Neuroi descended on Berlin, much of the city was already engulfed in flames. I remember shooting down one Neuroi bomber but the next thing I heard was my sister crying. She was unconscious as a result."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I have the same expression as Gertrud's.

"But she is recovering well, and I usually take leaves once a month to see her." She then leaned in and told me something in secret. "Between you and me, Chris looks like Yoshika. But she's cuter."

"Show me an example if you don't mind." Gertrud went back to her room and grabbed the photo of her and her sister. "That's your sister?"

"Yes Dowding. She's the best thing in the entire world I have now." After shifting my eyes back and forth between Chris and Yoshika, I have to admit, she does look like her.

"If you want I can tell Yoshika that she has a big sister."

"Ha-ha. I'll tell her when chances come. She's the only one that's left now." I raised a questionable look as she went from a happy look to a shocked sadness

"What happened to your family?" Gertrud just looked down at her food until Erica is done her meal.

"Trude, I'll see you in the hangar." Erica stood up and ran for the hangar

"Okay Hartmann." She looked at me again "Sorry Dowding, it's just…"

"Don't worry. If you don't want to explain it then it's okay." That gave Barkhorn a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Would Wing Commander James Dowding, report to Commander Minna's office. Say again, would Wing Commander James Dowding, report to Commander Minna's office." Well, I was going to meet Minna after we touched down. I wonder what for. If I think it's one of those harem styled romances… Okay better get that out of my head. Still, wonder what it is.

"Better go now Barkhorn. Guess I'll see you later?"

"Uh… Sure Dowding. Though we're on flight patrol in the afternoon. We'll talk later when we're in the air." I smiled back at her before I headed to Commander Minna.

**Gertrud's P.O.V.**

After James left, all I can do right now is gaze down at her my and alone with my thoughts. The picture of Chris is still there, which comforts me every time I seemed troubled. It was kind of Dowding to talk to me whenever frau is either sleeping or just, sleeping. But something about him makes think a bit. I knew he was a Wing Commander, he did commit a pulse that disabled the Neuroi and other than my dad or my relatives, he's the first boy I've ever spoken to since. There's an atmosphere around him, just like I have Yoshika as another little sister. What was I thinking, I've already known Dowding since I exited my room. And why am I feeling warmth on my face? I can't tell that I'm blushing.

"Barkhorn-san." I heard Yoshika calling "Are you okay?" I only perked up a small smile and answered her.

"Yes Yoshika."

"You're not eating your food." Lynne said

"Ah. You can save it for now. When everyone else is here, I'll eat the rest."

"Barkhorn, you're flushing red." Lynne said. To be surprised, I am blushing.

"Wh-wh-wh… I'm going to do my training now." I immediately rushed out of the dining room and headed for my room. That left Yoshika and Lynnette baffled, as they didn't see me in this state before. I went to the room Hartmann and I were sleeping. "Something about him makes me think that… I don't know." I went into training and do my daily reps but the fact James is asking something wrong, I wouldn't mind it. But at least I have Chris. I'll have to talk to James some more, asking him does he have any other relatives. Okay I'm at 26 reps, just a few more to go.

**James' P.O.V.**

I know that Gertrud is disturbed with what I just asked, but she'll come out of it. I know that Barkhorn and I are part of the patrol later today. I knocked the door to Minna's office and I heard a 'Come in' answer. "You wanted to see me Commander?"

"Yes James. Have a seat." I know this sounds like I'm going to get lectured again. My dad used to teach me about dogfighting tactics and squadron leadership. But this is different than the ones my dad taught me. Standing next to Minna is Mio. Okay, I'm getting nervous is this ordeal.

"So, what's this about commander?"

"Major Sakamoto and I have been talking about your position as Wing Commander of your former squadron." I know where this is going

"If you two decided to demote me to either Pilot Officer or Flight Lieutenant, I don't mind being in those roles at all." Major Sakamoto soon spoke up

"Iie. Actually since you're about the same rank as Minna's, I decided that you should be second in command of the 501st." A sweat mark showed up at the back of my head.

"Are you sure Major? You have been under Minna's leadership since… Since the squad has been formed."

"No, it's fine. Just don't mess up like what I did for the past two years." I kind of felt bad since I'm taking over Mio's position as second in command. Since it is agreed that the both of them would try and make me a good secondary Wing Commander, I'll do my best.

"I think it is about time we introduce you to the rest of the squadron." Minna said. Wait, there's more?

"Yes Commander." The three of us headed out of the office and headed for the meeting room. I've already met Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Gertrud, Erica and a brief glimpse of Sanya, though I heard Lynne but not seen her yet.

**501****st**** Meeting Room**

Members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are present to see me for the first time. Yes they are all girls but that didn't distract me a lot. I looked at all of them, they all look friendly. Minna was the first to speak to the girls.

"Everyone, this is James Dowding. He was just transferred here yesterday under Air Marshal Dowding's orders." They all looked at me. Most were smiling at me, the rest were just skeptic. I raised a shy but firm salute, which the girls replied by their salute also. "Since he met Yoshika, Mio and I, take your time to know him."

"Commander, I've already met Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Litvyak. Though, yeah, better let me mingle with more of them."

"We also have two new members that are now part of the squadron." I soon saw two more girls walking into the room and standing next to me. "Meet Shizuka Hattori and Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. Girls, this is James Dowding." I snapped a salute to the Karlslander and bowed to the Fusoan girls. Soon enough, the girls approached me and introduced themselves since they already met the two.

Yoshika approached me with two girls flanking her. "Dowding-san, these are my friends, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann."

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"At least I have another Britannian to talk with." Lynne said. I nodded in response.

"You should be fine with Lynette here. Since your both from Britannia, that can ease her. Perrine H. Clostermann, by the way. Flight Officer."

"Nice to meet you Perrine." Two more girls showed up.

"My name is Charlotte Yeager, Captain of the 501st, but you can call me 'Shirley' if you want. And this is my partner, Francesca Lucchini."

"Hi Wing Commander." The thirteen year old girl said

"You seem bright and cheerful. Though I… I…" I feel like I'm being distracted, mainly by Shirley's breasts. I think I needed to be lobotomized to get that image out of my head. Two more approached me. One is carrying the other because she's sleeping.

"My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, I'm a Flying Officer of the 501st. The one I'm holding, her name is Sanya Litvyak. She's a Flight Officer and residential night witch, along with Heidemarie." Sanya woke up and saw me.

"Hello, James." She said softly "Sorry I didn't wave to you yesterday. I was just busy with the night and I didn't get the chance to see you."

"It's okay Sanya." She smiled then went back to sleep. "Sanya?"

"She's like that. Whenever she does patrol during the night, she sleeps during the day." Eila said she held Sanya. When the girls were done talking, Minna came over and told me something.

"James, since you're new here, it is best that your father and I that you are equipped with a Striker Unit." I tilted my head slightly at this revelation. "Follow me to the hangar. Your dad is waiting for the both of us." Without answering, I just followed her to the hangar.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

James and I are heading towards the hangar. Turns out James' dad was present where the striker unit is. I raised a salute to one of my oldest friends in the BRAF. "Air Marshal Dowding."

He answered with a salute as well "Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. Pleasure to see you this morning."

"Likewise sir." I noticed James tilting his head again. "You okay James?"

"I just wanted to know that um… why is there a Mitsubishi A6M Zero in the hangar?" James was surprised to see an A6M Zero in the hangar.

"Oh. During Operation Mars, the Major lost her magic after activating the Magic Dynamo to a Neuroified Yamato. That and a Neuroi core attached itself to the Major."

"So she's restricted to flying aircraft instead?" he asked

"Seems that way. Though she mainly uses the Zero as a primary weapon. So, Air Marshal, care to show your son his present."

"Yes, Commander. James, now that you are now part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, best we should introduce you to your new units." James walked towards the sheet that covered his Striker Unit. He opened it and uncovered his version of his Spitfire. I began running him through his Striker Unit.

"It's your version of your Spitfire IX, the one that you flew during your time with Disciple." I saw James look in awe, seeing that the aircraft he flew in, is coming back to him now, this time in the form of a Striker Unit.

"Feels like home already." He said. He looked over at a table and saw two weapons. "What are these?" Hugh then spoke to his son.

"The one you're holding is a Lee-Enfield No .4 MK. 1. Our main standard rifle in our armed forces. And the one lying down is a Charlton Automatic Rifle. Developed in New Zealand, they just give the guns to us for the frontlines." Hugh looked at Minna, who then nodded. "James, the Striker Unit that was built for you was built by a joint development project between Britannia, Hispania, Romagna, Gallia and Karlsland."

"The thing is, the developers put something hidden in your Striker Unit." I said "But they told me and Dowding to keep silent until an important opportunity."

"Like what?" he asked

"When it comes James, when it comes." Just then an air raid siren went off.

"Well, this day keeps getting interesting now is it?" The three of us knew that it was a Neuroi, we better get ready.

**That's the second chapter. Third chapter is now in development. **

**Easter egg: The Eurofighter Typhoon was a joint development project between England, Spain, Italy and Germany with France dropping out of the project to design the Dassault Rafale. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back with another chapter of 501****st**** Disciple. Last time, our 'Church', got acquainted with the 501****st**** JFW but the Neuroi comes in and he gets his Striker Units.**

**Chapter 3: First Flight**

**James' P.O.V.**

"Well, this day just keeps getting interesting now is it?" I said sarcastically. My dad radioed the position of the Neuroi.

"Tower, where's the location of the Neuroi?"

"Target is located North-northwest. Altitude: 15,000 metres. About 10 minutes out."

"Alright tower. James, looks like training in your Striker will have to wait. I'll have Minna bring you to the enemy and help out."

"On it, Air Marshal." She said "Let's go James." Minna activated her Striker Unit as her familiar appears out of her head and back. I looked in to my Striker Unit with one question in mind.

"Do I still have to wear pants or no?" Minna chuckled a bit so to say.

"You still have to, or you want to let the girls see your boxers." A giant sweatmark showed up on my head

"I'll take the pants then." I stepped into my Spitfire or strikers as it powered up. My familiar appeared which turned out to be an arctic wolf. I slung the Lee-Enfield rifle on my back while my hands grasped the Charlton. Turns out that every witch is armed with machine guns or cannons. Minna and I raced out of the hangar and headed for the enemy. "My dad just told me to follow you. Any pointers for taking out the Neuroi, other than aim for the core, shred its skin and evade their lasers."

"Since you're a witch now, you have a shield. Use it to deflect incoming Neuroi lasers. Also, you remember that pulse you triggered back in London?" As you can tell, that vision is still in my mind.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Turns out it's your ability. One of the girls have seen that pulse in full effect. What she told me is that it only affected the Neuroi, not us."

"And I wonder who said that and-NEUROI CUBES!" The Neuroi fighters or "Cubes" as I nicknamed them have intercepted the two of us. They fired their lasers at us but we dodged them or put up shields. "Dad, can you send reinforcements?"

"They're already heading right for you. Take out those fighters in the meantime." Minna looked up and saw the large object.

"This is Commander Wilcke, enemy Neuroi unit is already heading for the base. Be advised, prep anti-air weaponry." Soon, she had an idea. "James, I'll take care of the Neuroi. You, go and take care of the larger unit."

I looked at it and it was the size of spaceship. "WHAT?! Are you insane it's massive!"

"You're a witch now Dowding. Size means nothing to you. Now go intercept it and destroy it before it reaches the base."

"Alright. Intercepting the target. Wish me luck Commander." I turned away from Minna while I'm intercepting the Neuroi. Now finding that damn core will be a hard one because of the overall size of the thing. In the past, Major Sakamoto has an easy time finding the core. With her magic gone, guess we have to use our wits then, or use Sanya's or Heidemarie's magic needles they used in night combat. But I have to use my weapons don't I?

Just then the Neuroi launched something. "Are those missiles?" The missiles homed in on me and opened fire. Luckily, I had my shield up. "Frickin' Neuroi laser-styled missiles. Perish now!" I opened fire with my Charlton and knocked a lot of them out of the sky into white fragments. I soon turned my focus to the large object. "Come on, Church."

I literally came in close with the Neuroi, guns blazing. Man that thing has hard skin. "Come on, where's that damn core?" I tuned to Minna "Commander, you good back there?" I can here gunfire over the radio.

"Almost finished and…" she fired her last burst on the Neuroi fighters and exploded into white fragments. "Done. I'm heading back for you."

I continued firing at the large Neuroi, hoping for any support to come in. "Commander, we need help with this Neuroi. Who's coming in?"

"They should be here about…" I heard rockets and a sniper shot. The Neuroi screamed in alert as it tried to evade us. I turned my head and saw Sanya and Lynnette.

"Good to see you two here." Sanya and Lynnette continued to fire on the Neuroi.

"We'll help you cover fire. Go after that Neuroi." Lynnette ordered

"Roger that Bishop." My magic engines screamed as I go after it. Under a barrage of rockets and anti-tank bullets, the Neuroi tried it's best to dodge them but with every hit it took, it regenerated itself. Oh yes, I know about Neuroi regeneration. It fired lasers at me again and I was at my boiling point. I soon became so mad at that Neuroi that… that… Somehow one image began playing, seeing the first ever Neuroi bombing of London. I soon see images of my family being in the crossfire, and their bodies lying dead in the street. I soon screamed at the top of my lungs and…

"SECOND SUN!" My eyes became white with blue markings as that pulse, the same one from when I was with the 29th, exited from me again and the Neuroi turned pitch black. Multiple layers of skin have been blasted off and exposed its core. I soon took a breather as Minna came over the radio.

"James, now's your chance. Destroy the core before it comes back to life."

"Copy that Commander." I equipped my Lee-Enfield rifle, loaded only one bullet and said this phrase. "Say goodnight." I fired the shot and the Neuroi disintegrated. "Commander, target is destroyed." Now normally, I would just boast about it, but, since I'm a nice guy, better let me take a breather.

"Copy that Dowding."

**Minna's P.O.V.**

After he radioed his transmission, I headed for him and hovered right next to him. I can tell that he is tired. "You okay, Dowding?" At first he was silent then he chuckled, and finally, he started laughing.

"WOW! That was intense!" he continued laughing as I followed suit with what he meant. We followed Sanya and Lynnette back to base, seeing that the Neuroi is destroyed. Air Marshal Dowding was waiting for us in the hangar, with a pleased expression written on his face.

"Air Marshal Dowding, I think training with his Striker Unit may no longer be a priority. He developed his own training via fighting with the Neuroi."

"My thoughts exactly Commander Wilcke. This is the first kill he has in his Strikers. He's an ace in his squadron before coming here. He scored a total of 100 kills, the highest kill count in the BRAF that is a normal human."

"This true James?" I questioned as I tilted my head

"You can say that. I'm just a long way to get kill number 200. Though the 100 kills came from Neuroi cubes, Leviathan fighters or Apollo bombers. The rest of the squad ranged from 25-50 kills."

"I forgot to tell you Minna, the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron is an elite squadron tasked with eliminating Neuroi whenever an air raid forms up. That is also why I have James transferred here. Son, you'll be mentored by Commander Wilcke for the time being. Ask her something, she'll answer."

"Yes dad."

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I was in the hangar while James and Minna are talking with the air marshal. For a while, I always thought that he would be a pain in the butt back when I was with JG 52. He's a nice person when we first met and he does act like a competent Karlsland soldier. I was readying my Striker Unit because James and I are part of the afternoon patrol duty. Usually, I do my patrols with Hartmann, but Minna switched the orders around because of the new recruits, and Major Sakamoto losing her magic and flying a Zero. Just then, Minna and James are saluting Marshal Dowding as he went for the C-47 and left the base.

Minna left James to do paperwork back in her office. Huh, I thought Wing Commanders are supposed to do paperwork, but James, he's not following her. I saw James breathing a sigh as he gets ready to go back into the air. I started my Striker Unit, my familiar appeared all the while wielding two MG42's in both hands.

"Dowding, ready?" I saw James grinning

"Lady's first then." My Focke-Wulf Fw 190 engines kicked in as the both of us sped down the runway. A few minutes into the flight, James was right next to me.

"Listen Barkhorn, again I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier this morning. Just a thought that came across that's all."

"Like I said, it's okay Dowding. I have something to ask you since we met."

"Ask away."

"Why did you join the BRAF?" His expression changed when recollecting his memories

"For starters, I was a graduate of the BAF War College. I wasn't as good as a soldier or a seaman because flying is in the family blood. My dad flew in the First Neuroi War, served with the 6th Squadron at the time, scored ten kills against the Neuroi also. Now that I'm succeeding him as a flyer, he has more time behind the desk filling out paperwork for the armed forces."

"Also, what made you join them?"

"Let's just say, something… personal." I could hear something distressing in his voice

"Don't ask, don't tell, right?"

"Right."

"You don't have to tell me though, if you don't feel like it." He then looked at me

"Promise me it's just between the two of us?"

"Yes Dowding. Your secret's safe with me." He gathered his breath and started "Back in 1939, the year the Neuroi arrived, you know the story, invaded Central Europe and taken Gallia in 1940. I was with Disciple at the time when the Neuroi invaded Gallia. When word spread that the Neuroi might be invading Britannia, both Karlsland and Britannian air forces tried its best to soften the strength of those idiots. They retaliated. Without warning. On London."

"What happened next?" I soon heard the radio crackling. It was Minna.

"Dowding and Barkhorn, your flight shift is up. Return to base for resting."

"Copy that Minna." I turned off the radio and turned to James "You want to continue?" He shook his head

"That is the information I'm going to give you for now. I'll tell you about it more when we're on patrol again tomorrow." I smiled in agreement. We returned to the hangar where Sanya and Heidemarie are ready for their daily night routine. After dinner, the both of us returned to our quarters, though Erica needs me again.

"You're going back to Hartmann now, aren't you?"

"Well, someone has to take care of Frau for the time being. It's not like her being left alone in the night. Though she needs to wake up early."

"Karlsland-type discipline? As always?" I grinned at him

"Yeah. Night Dowding."

"Goodnight Barkhorn." He turned around and headed towards his room. I was literally exhausted from today. First talking to him this morning and something that was troubling the both of us. I like him. He's disciplined and always protects others. I'm sounding like Yoshika now, and I will do my best to protect Chris, Yoshika and the newcomer. I soon got into my bed and dozed off the second I had my eyes closed.

**James' P.O.V.**

So. A few things that came up during the day. I scored my first kill against the Neuroi with the 501st, and I met the girl who was in London at the time of the attack. Surprisingly though, she's kind of like me. Well-disciplined though this morning, she's disturbed about something. I think it's the same thing that happened with the rest of the family. Should I keep telling her? As long as she keeps my secret, I'll do her a favor if she tells me. Well, get up early again tomorrow, like the typical Britannian or Karlsland soldier I am.

**What do you think of the chapter? He got a kill in his Striker Units unlike in the safety of his Spitfire. Chapter 4 is in development. Oh and Happy New Year. Goodbye 2014, hello 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like 501****st**** Disciple is in full swing. Thank you to those who have read the story and the reviews you posted. **

**Chapter 4: Defending Force Z**

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was in the conference room where I talk with the Allied leaders. It's always whenever I'm scheduled to meet with some leaders, it would be at the exact same location numerous times. This time, I'm meeting with Admiral Isoruku Yamamoto, General Erwin Rommel and Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery. They were pleased to see me again.

"From what Air Marshal Dowding has told us, his son is a witch and part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Montgomery said

"Yes, that's true."

"Never knew that Dowding's own son is a witch. Imagine what the men who opposed witches would say if they find a male witch in their ranks." Rommel said

"That may be true." Yamamoto inquired "General Rommel, what the witches are doing are helping us fighting us against the Neuroi. With a male that is the son of an Air Marshal, I think that the witches are more capable soldiers."

"Now Dowding's son, can he help us with the Berlin offensive?" Montgomery asked

"No matter how much we do, he'll help out. A lot." I said in agreement

"Make sure he does more than any of us can think of. Which is why the three of us has an important mission for him." Rommel said

"And what might that be?" The three generals and Minna kept talking until all four were pleased to bring in what James will expect.

**James' P.O.V.**

I was in the hangar along with Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley was busy with working on my Striker Unit while Lucchini was spending her time sleeping on a metal beam.

"So, you didn't know you were a witch yourself?" Shirley asked

"Yeah, go figure. Neither my dad nor myself ever knew that. How did you two join the 501st?"

"I started out as flying escort for the Eighth Air Force, while I was in the 357th Fighter Group. But I got expelled after military brass found out I was doing unauthorized maintenance for my Striker. Since I've been, I've been scouted by Minna, promoted to Flying Officer and joined the 501st."

"And what of Lucchini?"

"She's been with a lot of squadron's during her time with their air force. Though she tends to cling on my bosom, which I allow by the way." She saw that I look funny "James? Something wrong?" I was completely spaced out when Lucchini came in.

"I only have authority to touch Shirley's rack not you." She complained. I also didn't hear Barkhorn approaching me

"Charlotte Yeager!" I jumped when she screamed. "Just what are you doing toying with Dowding's Striker Unit?"

"Easy just tuning it. He said that the reciprocators aren't functioning properly."

"Just so long it doesn't make things worse. Also, Minna's coming back James. She said that she needed you to meet her in her office along with me and Miyafuji."

"What for Barkhorn?"

"She told me to reserve the details until she comes back. Speaking of which, where's Miyafuji?"

"She's outside on the runway, with Major Sakamoto and Flight Lieutenant Bishop." It was then Yoshika and Lynette collapsed from exhaustion after running laps. Barkhorn and I approached the two girls. "You alright you two?"

"Just… tired…" Yoshika panted. I took my right hand and helped Yoshika and Lynne up. "You okay, James-kun?"

"Yeah, just fine. Although Minna told Barkhorn that the three of us are to meet her in her office." Speaking of which, the JU 52 landed on the runway, carrying Minna in it. "Welcome back, Commander."

"Dowding, everything alright around the base?"

"The girls are working well, Yoshika and Lynne are tuckered out after Major Sakamoto told them to run and Yeager working on my Striker Unit."

"Good. Did Trude tell you about the three of you meeting me in my office?"

"Yes."

"The three of you meet me in my office in ten minutes. I have someone to talk to." Barkhorn gave me a nod and one to Yoshika and the three of us headed for her office.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the dining room where Shizuka Hattori, our new recruit, was sitting and eating breakfast along with Perrine. It seems as though those two are getting along very nicely. Well, mainly they were talking about their exploits with Yoshika when she lost her magic at the time.

"Shizuka Hattori. How's your morning?" The Fusoan Sergeant stood at attention

"Doing good Commander Wilcke. I'm just talking to Flying Officer Clostermann."

"That's good. Perrine, can I talk to Shizuka for a bit?"

"Sure, Commander Minna. Talk to you later Shizuka." After Perrine left, I was left alone with Shizuka.

"Sergeant, have you heard of Force Z?"

"Yes, I know it. Other than the Allied Grand Fleet, Force Z is one of the main fleets attacking the Neuroi."

"From my meeting with Yamamoto, Rommel and Montgomery, they want you, Yoshika, Gertrud and James to head to Force Z and provide escort. They're coming from Baltland with an invasion force to reclaim Hamburg from the Neuroi."

"Alright, I'll help. It will be nice to work with Miyafuji again. Dowding, however…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Shizuka abruptly left the room, leaving me wondering what is with her and Dowding.

**James' P.O.V.**

Yoshika, Gertrud and I were waiting in Minna's office for five minutes. I wonder what was taking Minna this long.

"Sorry it took a while. I have to talk with the new member for this mission."

"And what would that be?" Trude asked

"Are either of you familiar with Force Z?" I only knew the Allied Grand Fleet, Trude knew the Karlsland Northern Fleet and Yoshika only knew the Battleship Yamato.

"If Michiko is a witch, she knows what Force Z is." Yoshika said

"Force Z is a Britannian and Karlslandian task force, comprised with the main ships. HMS Prince of Wales, HMS Repulse, Admiral Graf Spee, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau. They are currently located in Baltland, with an invasion fleet to liberate Hamburg from the Neuroi. Liberion also detached the USS Iowa and the newest ship, the USS Montana, to support the landing. Montgomery and Rommel will be on the HMS Prince of Wales to oversee the landing operations."

"And that's where we come in, right?" Barkhorn asked

"Close. You have to escort the fleet right through the Elbe River."

"You know the battleships are basically gonna sink into the riverbed while the transports and the lighter ships will go through unescorted."

"Actually Dowding, when Miyafuji regained her magic, Fusoan naval personnel put floaters on the ship in order for her to not sink."

"Huh. The Fuso Navy is insane. No offense Yoshika."

"Iie, it's fine. Sometimes the Fusoans resort to desperate measures if needed."

"I'm also assigning Sergeant Hattori to accompany you three for this mission. It has been a while since she last combated a Neuroi. James, you'll go with her while Trude and Miyafuji team up." Shizuka wounded up at Minna's office, seeing who is with her. You can already tell who I'm being paired with.

"Ah, Sergeant Hattori, you'll go with James while escorting Force Z. Will that be okay with you?" Shizuka took a look at Yoshika, then Gertrud, and then me. Her eyes became all cross all of a sudden and went out without saying a word.

"Minna, what's wrong with Shizuka?" I looked over to her and saw the same expression on my face

"She's like that also when I told her to escort Force Z. You two can leave if you like." Barkhorn and Miyafuji remained silent as they exited the room leaving Minna and I figuring out why is Shizuka like this.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"So, Barkhorn-san, turns out we're with each other again." Barkhorn smiled at me

"My thoughts exactly Yoshika." Her face returned to her straight expression "Though I'm not sure how Hattori and Dowding will cooperate." Barkhorn may be right about how Shizuka-chan and James-kun will cooperate, I'm not sure about myself how they will get along with each other.

**Shizuka's P.O.V.**

The only place I found solitude is in my room. What just transpired has me thinking. I don't know what is up with me and James. Surprisingly though he looks rather familiar. Someone who I have a close relationship to before the Neuroi showed up. When I heard James coming, I hid back into my room. Through the crack in the doorway, he's talking to the Commander. I continued to look at him and he looks like my older brother, who I miss back in Fuso. He has that short black hair and grey-blue styled eyes. I get the feeling that my brother is here, but how can I put that, when he's a different person?

**James' P.O.V.**

Thanks to Shirley's modifications on my Striker Unit, it feels much better. Though the speed differed a bit but I didn't mind. I'm in a mock battle between myself and Major Sakamoto, inside her Zero. There are some perks between a witch and a warplane. One, you have guns, maneuverability, and speed. Though the Zero is lightly armored which can catch fire easily and a witch has to put up a shield or be shot at by a laser. Between you and me, I miss the cockpit of my Spitfire.

An advantage I have against her is that I can hover in place and start shooting, while at the same time I can be easy meat for those two cannons and machine guns. I only have to put my shield up whenever she does a head-on attack. Sometimes she does tricky stuff to throw me off-balance like barrel-rolling while firing. If the Neuroi does that, better be ready. Oh yeah, Major Sakamoto is coming with us, it's a last minute heads-up from Wing Commander Minna.

While we're practicing, I kept looking at Shizuka, who was facing me one second then looking away the next. I was a bit distracted when the Zero fired again, but I put up my shield at the last second. Practice was over as I disengaged my Striker while Mio exited her Zero. She seemed concerned via her angry expression.

"Dowding, what happened? You're more initiative than this."

"Sorry Major. I got this feeling that… that someone is avoiding me for some reason."

Mio sighed "I know what it is. Ever since you and Shizuka have arrived to join the 501st, there is some tension between the two of you."

I sighed "I know. Minna said she's coming with us. I can only imagine why she's like this."

**Aircraft Carrier USS Hornet (CV-8)**

**Elbe River Opening, Karlsland**

**September 17****th**** 1945**

**Zero Hour-Operation Market Garden**

Days went by as Mio, Shizuka, Yoshika, Gertrud and I are on the Liberion carrier, USS Hornet. I am surprisingly not amused for where we are located. Well, let's just say we're far from the landing point. As such, while Yoshika, Mio and Shizuka were located in one bunk room, Barkhorn and I are located in the other, trying to get one thing answered in my mind. "Market Garden? Who on earth came up with that name?" I asked in a serious tone

"Top brass. Since we're transporting Britannian, Liberion and Karlsland soldiers through the Elbe, better deliver them across the river." Barkhorn said

"Okay, but how come the Hornet can't get inside the Elbe?"

"It's much heavier than a battleship. So best not put her in the river."

"At least ask the Fuso Navy to attach floaters on the Hornet like they did back with the Yamato. Well, if we do a river landing again." Hornet's alarm siren went off. "Well, time to get going?"

"Lead the way." The two of us arrived at the hangar where we found the three Fuso witches. The hangar bay of the Hornet was live with F6F Hellcat and A6M Zero fighters, ready to take the fight to the enemy. Our Striker Units are ready to take flight also. One of the pilots turned and headed for me.

"James Dowding?"

"Yes, that's me. Your name pilot?"

"Joseph Drummond. Wing Commander of VF-141 nicknamed 'Hornet's Venom.' This is my second-in-command, Seichi Kawashima." The Fusoan pilot bowed his head in respect.

"It is an honor to fly with the witches today."

"Likewise you two. You know where we're headed?"

"We'll be protecting Force Z. The Neuroi may be coming from the Berlin or Prague hives, that's why the troops are landing in Hamburg to take pressure off of some fronts."

"That's where we come in." Drummond nodded at my answer

"Since the witches are with us, you'll be taking the heaviest landing point; Meta Beach. It is crawling with Neuroi walkers while being supported by Saber ground attack aircraft."

"And the landing troops?" Barkhorn asked

"They'll be landing once the ground defenses have been softened."

"Excellent." The hangar door lifted us to the flight deck. It is not only Hornet that is launching, but also the IJN sister carriers, Shokaku and Zuikaku. The decks on the sister carriers are live with Zero and Hellcat fighters. The P.A. system kicked in repeating 'Battlestations!' The crews went to work, manning AA guns, standing by at damage control and the Liberion and Fusoan pilots ready to take off.

"Alright Drummond, better get to your plane then."

"Sure thing, Dowding. Kawashima, ready your squadron of Zeroes!"

"On it, Drummond. Dowding, we'll be taking off first, then you'll follow." I nodded and gave the thumbs up to the tower. The flag holder waved the signal flags as the Hellcats and Zeroes took off. Liberion and Fusoan personnel cheered for the pilots as they took to the skies to engage the Neuroi. It was our turn now as the five of us readied to take off. Major Sakamoto had to take off first due to her being in a Zero. After her was Shizuka, Yoshika, and Gertrud and finally…

"James Dowding, taking off!" like the boys in the fighters, the crew cheered for the witches. I climbed and maintained altitude as I joined up with the girls and the warplanes. I gestured to Drummond and Kawashima signalling the go-ahead.

"Hey Dowding, since you're the higher ranking officer, care to go over the mission?" Drummond asked

"It's your show you two." I said as I gave the thumbs.

"Gentlemen and witches, I don't think any lady or fan on Earth would be able to resist us now. Kawashima, take VF-141-2 to Delta Beach. VF-141-3, you'll go with the witches to Meta Beach. The rest of you, we're taking Epsilon Beach. We ready for this boys?"

I heard a roar of cheers and Banzai's all over the radio channel.

"Alright Dowding, they're all yours. Good luck everyone." Joseph and Seichi went to their respective beaches while the witches and I headed toward Meta Beach. Below us, a score of transports and the Force Z battleships are ready to land.

"Dowding, there's the Prince of Wales." Barkhorn said

"I see them too Barkhorn. Tell you what this might be easy." Wait, did I just jinxed it? Neuroi walkers soon formed up and opened fire on the landing craft. "Hellcats, since you have rockets, target the walkers that are firing on the transports."

"Roger that. Hellcats, make your attack run and make sure the Neuroi feels hurt." The Hellcats turned and headed for the walkers. Making rocket runs and strafing runs, the walkers felt it, but oh yeah, the Neuroi has regenerative powers. "Hellcats, pause your attack runs for a bit. HMS Prince of Wales and Admiral Graf Spee, contact over?"

"Copy that Dowding, this is Admiral Rooney. Orders?"

"Request firing position where the walker fleet is at its thickest, over?"

"Roger, firing now." Both ships fired their main guns and annihilated the Neuroi in numerous numbers, allowing the Marines and Army personnel to land unscathed.

"Looks like the invasion is in full swing." Barkhorn said. As the troops landed ashore, Shizuka caught something.

"Dowding, unknown contacts spotted north-northwest of our position."

"Is it-"

"I'm already working on it." She cut me off. Yeah, I think she still hates me. And I forgot to tell you, she has Mio's magic eye now. "Contacts are definitely Neuroi. Apollo class bombers and level bombers, Valahia class. They're heading for the landing party."

"Alright, Major Sakamoto, stay with the fighters. Intercept if they ever break through. Barkhorn and Miyafuji, you'll take care of the Apollo's. Shizuka, you're with me."

"Dowding, I-"

"Break formation and engage." While Sakamoto and the Zeroes stayed back and Gertrud and Yoshika handling the Apollo's, Shizuka and I took on the Valahia bombers. The both of us came in while we picked our targets. Our guns are rapidly firing as the Neuroi are desperate to pierce through the heavy fighter line.

"Shizuka, you okay back there?" No answer "Shizuka?" I soon noticed that Shizuka is close to a Neuroi Valahia bomber. "Oh God's stroke." I said to myself. A lone Leviathan fighter sees Shizuka and is coming in fast. "Oh Christ-SHIZUKA BEHIND YOU!"

She turned to me but it's too late as a Leviathan laser took her down. I shot down the lone fighter before contacting Mio.

**Mio's P.O.V.**

The Zeroes and I are having a field day with the Neuroi. Some bombers managed to get through but we shot them down quickly. Now normally, we would have to ask if there are any more coming but…

"Major, you copy?"

"Copy that Dowding, what's happening?"

"Flight Sergeant Hattori has been shot down. Cover me with your Zeroes while I get her. Get Yoshika to where I am so she can heal her."

"Already on it Dowding."

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

Barkhorn and I are already locked in action against the Apollo's. Their air fleet has been decimated and only a few remain. Barkhorn looked at me while reloading her weapons. She is overall pleased with what I'm doing. "Keep it up, Miyafuji." I heard Barkhorn saying it

"Hai." I kept firing on the bombers until Sakamoto-san contacted me.

"Miyafuji, Dowding wants you to link up with him."

"What happened?"

"Shizuka's been shot down. He wants you to heal her."

"But, I can't leave Barkhorn-san behind." I looked at Gertrud

"You always wanted to protect everyone. Better do what you do best."

"But, Barkhorn-san-" She gently grabbed my shoulders while I saw her comforting.

"Do it, little sister." That made me blush… a lot.

"Tell James-kun I'm on my way." After I radioed Sakamoto-san, I turned to Barkhorn-san again. "You'll be alright?"

"I will Miyafuji." I heard the droning noises of familiar aircraft engines.

"This is VF-141-2 Hellcats. Don't worry little witch, we'll help your friend." I left Barkhorn with the Hellcats as they continue to fire on the Neuroi.

**James' P.O.V.**

The last time I have to save a witch was back in London where that pulse emitted. This time, something direr. Shizuka's been shot down and I had to rescue her. I managed to catch her before she slammed to the ground. "Yoshika better get here soon." I pulled Shizuka into a tree line and checked her injuries. She's bleeding on the lower half, mainly where the hips are.

"You alright Shizuka?" She looked right at me and she moved her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'll live. But Miyafuji better get here."

"Shizuka, something's been eating me since we came here." She looked at me again

"The reason why I've been avoiding you for some time? I know why."

"Hmm."

"The reason why I've been avoiding you is that… you look like my brother. I always miss him. Him being out on the Kirishima while I took the front lines. It's hard being away from him…" She started crying as I helped her dry her tears.

"How long have you two been separated for?"

"Since the Neuroi invaded. I don't want anything happen to him."

"Last I heard, the Kirishima is docked in Casablanca. The crew is having R&R after serving in the Mediterranean. You can visit him after the battle."

"I really want to but I can't because I'm already bounded by duty. I can't go anywhere."

"Nonsense Shizuka. You can ask Minna to take a leave and visit him."

"Are you sure?"

"You can. When we get back to the Hornet."

"You know, I learn one thing from Miyafuji. What I want to do is to protect people. I can't save everyone, but I can save one. And that's him."

"So I've heard. You're following Yoshika's advice since coming here. I also stick to one rule also."

"What would that be?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

"Bible verse I take it?"

"Yeah." She smiled as I comforted her. Things are turning out great. I soon heard Yoshika's J7W Shinden Striker coming in. "Yoshika! Over here!" She saw me and landed. She quickly got to work on Shizuka's injuries as I've never seen a witch with healing magic before. As she's about to finish, a voice came on the intercom.

"Attention all units, attention all units. Operation Market Garden is a success. I repeat, our boys liberated Hamburg from the Neuroi." I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Yoshika seeing her progress.

"Everything fine Yoshika?"

"It's all good James-kun." I heard another Striker Unit coming in as it was Barkhorn.

"Dowding, you good?"

"Yeah. Shizuka's taken a hit, though Yoshika is almost done healing her."

"I see. Also you survived your first operation."

"Well, have to be done. Where are the aircraft?"

"They headed back to the Hornet when the broadcast came in. Though Kawashima wants to talk to you." I nodded as all of us headed back to the Hornet. Not before Gertrud is carrying Shizuka and both Yoshika and I have the duty to pick up her Striker Units.

**Seichi's P.O.V.**

The flight deck of the Hornet was filled with high fives and victory symbols. I would like to go celebrate with them but Drummond told me to take a rest because he told me I deserve it. I'm best friends with him since graduating from the Imperial War Academy whereas Drummond graduated from West Point. There were more cheers when they saw the witches coming in. I saw James coming in and I gestured for him to come here.

"Kawashima, any problems?"

"No. Just here to say that I'm honored to fly alongside you today."

"Likewise Kawashima."

"Please just call me Seichi. Anyways, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away Seichi."

"Is there any more room in the 501st?" I saw him flash a smile then laughed

"Of course. There is always room. Why do you ask?"

"My sister is looking to join you. She's a witch also and has freezing abilities.

"What's her name?" he asked me

"Her name is Mai."

"Wait, you mean 'Mai'? The only friend I have back when I was studying in Fuso?"

"Yes. When she saw you on the papers, she recognised that it's you." I saw him form a huge smile on his face.

"I'll tell my commander then."

"Arigato Dowding-san." He bowed in respect.

**James' P.O.V.**

After talking with Seichi, the voyage back to St. Petersburg has been a long one. Shizuka, Mio and Yoshika went to Casablanca via Shokaku while Barkhorn and I returned back. Though the question why military brass called it 'Market Garden' is still baffling me. Barkhorn told me not to mind it for a long time. The both of us are standing near the hangar when Minna came in.

"James, from what I've heard, Market Garden is a success, Force Z is saved and you want me to scout out a friend of yours."

"That's correct ma'am."

"Looks like you and I are going to Tokyo. We'll see her."

"Thank you Minna." We soon heard the droning sounds of the three Fuso witches. Shizuka was hesitant to see me again but smiled as she saw me. I did the same thing. The next day, Shizuka's brother is visiting St. Petersburg. Turns out the Kirishima is assigned to the Northern Fleet. I knocked on her door and she allowed me to come in.

"How did things go with your brother yesterday?"

"It went well. He told me that the ship is going to Baltland if the Neuroi decides to invade there. Oh and I told him he has a look alike."

"And how did it go?"

"All he said was he can't wait to meet you." She then drew close and hugged me "Thank you Dowding. I'll never forget what you said." I playfully chuckled.

"It's fine. You can call me James or Church. Whatever floats your boat." She then left her room and went for the hangar. After I exited her room, Barkhorn stood to greet me.

"Made a new friend huh?"

"Yeah I did. I always protect people."

"You know I overheard a quote you said to her. It will be a part of your rule now."

"Yep, and it will always will."

**Chapter Four done. Chapter Five is in development. New OC incoming, and a lot historical references. And I had to borrow some points to the Strike Witches episode 'Thanks'. **

**References: USS Hornet (CV-8)-Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier known for the Doolittle Raid. Sunk during the Battle of Santa Cruz**

**Force Z: A British task force designed to thwart off the Japanese invasion of Malaya. The two battleships HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse were sunk by Japanese level bombers three days after Pearl Harbor.**

**Admiral Graf Spee: Deutschland-class heavy cruiser or 'Pocket Battleship'. Sunk by British warships during the Battle of the River Plate near South America.**

**Scharnhorst-class battleships: Capital ships built by the Germans before WWII. Both are lost.**

**USS Montana: Canceled battleship built by the US. Her keel was never laid down and canceled in 1943 in favor of carriers.**

**Shokaku and Zuikaku: Sister Ships that participated at Pearl Harbor. Both sunk near the Philippines.**

**Kirishima: Kongo-class battleship. Sunk at Guadalcanal by USS South Dakota and Washington. **

**Bernard Montgomery: Leader of the Allied North African Army. Led the Germans to their defeat at El Alamein. Adversary of Erwin Rommel.**

**Erwin Rommel: Known as 'The Desert Fox', leads the Afrika Korps. Died in 1944 due to conspiracies linked to the July 20 plot. A humanitarian though if you're not surprised.**

**Isoruku Yamamoto: Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Mastermind of the Pearl Harbor attack. Died over Rabaul in 1943.**

**Operation Market Garden: Like James said, 'Who came up with that name?' The operation poised to capture bridges over the Rhine before Christmas. Blind ambition and misunderstanding the enemy brought the operation to a failure.**

**All done here, see you in Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New OC is here. In this chapter, the 501****st**** heads to Tokyo to scout out James' friend from Fuso. Oh and thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. Let's go.**

Chapter 5: Tokyo Ice Rose

**James' P.O.V.**

The Orussian airspace is calm, peaceful and serene. It feels like no one would ever wake up until the end of time. Well… "Got you Hartmann." It was a dogfight mock battle between me, Erica and Gertrud. I've seen some mock battles during my time with my old squadron, but with witches doing it, it's spectacular. The weapons we're armed with are dummy versions of the real thing and the bullets are blunt tipped. Thus far, the mock battle was going well. Me doing distraction fire, Gertrud doing insane maneuvers and Erica doing the suppression fire. But like Erica…

"Gwah! I've been shot down!" After Erica was 'shot down', I hovered next to Gertrud.

"She's always like this in mock battles?" She sighed deeply

"You have no idea. She did that back in Belgica. She might have landed somewhere in the forest, maybe taking a dunk in a lake right about now." I nodded as the two of us searched for her.

**Erica's P.O.V.**

The one thing that beats the heat in Orussia, is the cold water. After I've been 'shot down' by either James or Trude, I ditched my Striker and my uniform and went for a dunk. I was underwater for a few seconds and popped out to catch my breath.

"Ah! That felt good!" I soon heard Trude's Striker Unit right behind me.

"What are you doing Hartmann!?" She asked

"Easy I'm just taking a dip because it's hot. You should do it Dowding." Dowding soon hovered next to Trude

"I can't. One is that it is against orders to go on break. And two, I've only been in a mock battle with Sakamoto and her Zero, not you two and your Strikers." We soon heard Minna going up against Mio's Zero. Now I know what the perks are between a witch and a warplane.

"So. They're at it now. Also, you still have to go to Tokyo later today."

"Yeah, I know. Though it's just a scouting trip and to find an old friend of mine." I knew we're going to talk so I got my uniform on and talked to Dowding.

"Who are you two bringing?"

"Well, we're bringing Yoshika, Lynnette, Trude and Mio. Minna told me that an 'Air Commodore' Galland will be joining us as well."

"You mean Adolfine Galland? The head of the Witch Corps?" I asked

"Yes, that's her. My father met her back when the Striker Units are available in Neue Karlsland."

"Best we head back you two and don't ask for sweets until we get there Hartmann." When Trude said that, I was moping, but she did promised sweets. But it's probably a trick to get me off my butt.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

After the mock battle, James and I are ready to head to Fuso, to scout out one of James' old friend. From what he told me, she is the daughter of the one who he spoke to, by the name of Seichi Kawashima, after Operation Market Garden. He also told him that Mai has the ability to freeze targets. I never knew that a witch can harness nature's powers. We told Yoshika, Gertrud, Mio and Lynnette with us because, the Fusoan witches can use some downtime in their home country. I turned to Shirley and Shizuka who are seeing us off.

"Shizuka, Shirley, you're in charge of the base for the time being until we come back." James came into view and talked to the girls.

"Just… don't mess the base up. I don't want to see a smoking ruin when we get back alright?"

"Roger!" They both said and saluted. We boarded one of the JU 52's while Yoshika, Lynne and Mio took the other. I know one thing, it will be a long flight to Tokyo, just as long as we don't run into any Neuroi.

**James' P.O.V.**

I take back what I said about the flight from London to St. Petersburg. This is by far, the longest flight I have to go through. Hours went by as this flight was taking forever. Minna was sleeping, well, on my shoulders because, she doesn't have anything comfortable for her head to rest on. Gertrud, however, she's still awake, trying not to sleep.

"Dowding?"

"Hmm."

"Trying to sleep?" I sighed deeply

"Well, deep in my thoughts right now. With Berlin and all. Also that first blitz."

"Oh, I remember that story. We have time to kill, can you tell more of what happened?" I yawned a bit

"Alright. So, the Neuroi Blitz has just begun. Valahia class level bombers in all as London went dark. The 29th has been tasked to eliminate the enemy at all cost. It was at that time when the BRAF told us to use their new toy called the Hawker Tempest. It can damage any Neuroi thanks to its four cannons. While Luke take second flight, I took first flight that consisted of me and the Spitfires."

"Who's Luke?"

"Luke Kinley is an old friend of mine and a squad mate when I was with the 29th. Sometimes a prankster off-duty but quite an ace in the air."

"So your friend is a prankster. How undisciplined. What about Mai?"

"Mai is the only friend I have back in Fuso. Before the Neuroi invaded, I studied abroad for two years in Tokyo. I didn't know she's a witch also."

"You know Dowding that witches have magic at the age of ten. How old were you when you went to Fuso?"

"Uh… Eleven."

"And Mai?"

"Look, I don't know Mai's age when I first met her. Though it's best that she is around nine."

"Yep. She has magic now." Gertrud yawned a bit. "I'm getting a little heavy." I yawned in response also.

"Yeah, same here. Though we're in a JU 52 with no comfortable material on board." I looked over at my left shoulder and noticed it is not occupied.

"If you want you can… rest your… head on… my… shoulder…" I soon slept as Gertrude walked slowly towards me. She sat down on my left and nestled her head on my shoulder and slept. Let's just say it's a onetime deal. Next time, get comfortable materials to make the JU 52 easier to relax.

**Haneda Airport**

**Tokyo, Fusoan Empire**

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

The two JU 52's landed in Fuso while Lynne and I were sleeping. Sakamoto-san got up and headed over to Minna's JU 52. Lynne was the first to wake up as she noticed me snuggling on her bosom. I'm sure she's blushing since I've been friends with her when I first joined. She began shaking me in order for me to wake up.

"Yoshika, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lynne's face. "Yep. I slept in her bosom." I said to myself. "Where's Ms. Sakamoto?"

"Over by Minna's plane. I wonder if their flight is much more boring than ours." I soon saw Sakamoto-san and Minna walking towards our plane.

"Commander, where's Barkhorn-san and James-kun?" Minna blushed slightly

"Well, let's just say they have their private moment. I'll be right back."

**James' P.O.V.**

After I passed out due to lag on board the plane, I didn't realise that we landed in Tokyo. I also didn't realise that Trude was sleeping on my left shoulder and that Minna entered the aircraft.

"James, Trude, wake up!" Trude was the one who jolted awake.

"Sorry Minna! James, wake up!" Somehow, I don't want to wake up.

"50 more min-Wait, I'm not Erica!" Minna chuckled cutely while Trude tried her best to keep her straight face, not to mention hiding the blush of what Minna had seen. I made a slight smirk. "I take it we're in Tokyo now?"

"Yes. Mio and I will lead you to the Imperial War Academy. Trude, Yoshika and Lynnette will check in to a hotel."

"So, why are they here with us?" I saw Yoshika and Lynne stretching after the long flight.

"They'll head for Tokyo Bay. Her family and her cousin are on the Musashi." Yoshika came into the plane along with Lynne.

"Say Yoshika, is your cousin a witch also?" The little Fuso witch perked up after she came to see us.

"Who, Michiko? No she's not a witch. But she is good at archiving warships. As a matter of fact, she's going to become a teacher at the academy."

"That's good to hear. I wonder how your flight was."

"Though the view is nice, though the JU 52's need better accommodations. What about you?"

"You read my mind Yoshika. Mio and Minna are going to take me to the War Academy, meet up with Mai." She turned to Trude. She looked at Yoshika and seemed to glow red. "You alright Barkhorn?" She looked up, either with embarrassment or she's blushing madly.

"Yeah, I'm alright James-I mean Dowding." She chuckled. She regained her composure and turned to Minna.

"So, I'm bringing Yoshika and Lynnette to a hotel. Can I bring them to the War Academy after checking in?" Minna nodded

"Just as long as you bring Yoshika to the Musashi to see her cousin." She then turned to us "Alright everyone, we'll meet at the hotel after we see Mai. For now, have fun looking around Tokyo."

"YES MA'AM!" we all commanded

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After checking into the hotel, we put our stuff in the room we've been placed in. Yoshika and Lynne were testing out the hotel beds by jumping on them. I can't blame them really, they're still young and they've been back with the 501st since our fight with the Neuroi over the Rhine and Yoshika regaining her magic. I was just lying down on one of the beds when Yoshika came over.

"Barkhorn-san, you seem relaxed." I smiled

"Yes. Though a Karlsland soldier still needs to maintain its diligence. What would happen if a Neuroi comes in to Fuso right about now?"

"Barkhorn-san, stop getting ahead of yourself and the Neuroi by trying to take your mind off of it." I went sighed deeply.

"You're right. Sorry little sister." Both Yoshika and I blushed madly though she is confused why I said that to her a second time

"Uh, permission to speak freely?" I chuckled a bit

"No need for formalities Miyafuji, but sure."

"How come you started calling me 'little sister'?" My face flashed red

"For starters, I have a sister named Chris. She was injured when the Neuroi invaded Karlsland. She was in a coma after Neuroi shards landed near her."

"That's terrible." Lynne said

"That was when my life made a downturn spiral. Since I owe my life to the witches now, I've done nothing more than to destroy the Neuroi. Until you came in, I still owe my life to them."

"How does it involve Yoshika?" I sighed deeply

"Miyafuji, you remember back in Britannia when I gave you the cold shoulder?"

"Uh, Hai."

"It is because that when I see you doing training, or any other routines, you reminded me of Chris. You snapped me out of my trance and thanks to you, I devoted my life to protect the ones I love, which means you and Chris."

"So that's why. I thought you hated me because I don't belong here." I gave off a wry smile.

"Nonsense Miyafuji. Though at times, I thought that Chris is cuter than you." Yoshika laughed. What she did next really made my mind blank. She kissed me on the cheek and I flushed red completely.

"Yoshika, I think you broke Barkhorn." She turned to me and snapped me out of my trance.

"Can we go to the academy now?" I woke up

"Yes. Let's go. Besides you still have to meet your cousin." I took both Lynnette and Yoshika under my arms as we headed out.

**James' P.O.V.**

"So. This is the Imperial War Academy. You know which section they put Mai in."

"Last time I've been here, Mai's name was on the IFAAF, the Imperial Fusoan Army Air Force." Mio said. As we entered the academy, the three of us saw the head of the Witch Corp. Her name is Adolfine Galland. She is a witch just like us but most of her time, she's doing desk work, just like Minna. So witch structure wise, Yoshika's dad created the Striker Units, my dad is the creator of the Joint Fighter Wings and Adolfine Galland, the boss of all witches.

All three of us saluted to our boss. "General Galland."

"Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke." The two Karlsland witches stared at each other for a second, then they hugged each other. Galland turned to me next. "Minna, this is the Air Marshal's son?"

"Yes, he's James Dowding. He's new to the 501st, but he already proved himself." Galland studied me from head to toe, as with all military inspections. She looked at me and smiled.

"If you were in the Strike Witches earlier, when the Warlock was unleashed, you would help out a lot easier. Though I've never seen a male witch before."

"I'm technically the first one, but there are others who don't know yet. James Dowding, if you haven't heard."

"Adolfine Galland, head of the Witch Corp." She said as we shook hands. "I understand you're here for Mai Kawashima?"

"Yes ma'am. You know where she is?" She gestured to one of the buildings.

"She's inside one of the hangars. Fusoan brass told her to test out a new toy they made. Come, I'll lead you to the offices." As I was about to follow her, I turned to Minna and Mio.

"What about you two?"

"Trude, Miyafuji and Lynnette are heading to Tokyo Harbor to see her. Turns out I want to see her cousin also." Mio said

"What about you?"

"Since I'm at the same rank as you, better meet her also."

"Well then, have fun Major." Minna and I turned face and followed Adolfine to the office where Mai should be coming to see us.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

The sky over Fuso is peaceful. No Neuroi, no training for today because brass told me to stay put because someone is coming to see me. Sometimes when I'm on the ground, I have this memory that replayed over and over.

**Flashback**

_I was returning home from school when two men came up to me. They were very sloppy as they wore mechanic clothing. They asked me why I am walking home alone. I became a little scared but I just continued walking. When I saw them, I quickly turned up the pace, but they grabbed me, put me in an alley and they were about to rape me. A schoolgirl who was wearing a blue sailor school outfit while wearing tights and an honor student is about to get raped by two men._

_They were about to rip my pantyhose when something caught a corner of my eye. There was a boy who was about the same age as me standing at the entrance of the alley._

"_Oi, what are you two doing?" I heard him ask to the two men. They didn't respond. "I said what are you two doing?" Without warning, they lunged toward him but with a quick flash, he drew out a Colt M1911 and shot the two in the arms. After they got up, they just ran off. He came to me and checked. "Hey, you alright?"_

"_Yes, thank you. Without you coming here I would've been raped." Good thing I know my English._

"_Good thing I take training here. Besides what are you doing here alone? You should be at home right about now."_

"_I know but I stayed at school late for a project."_

"_What project?"_

"_You don't know it, but it's in my school. It's called Tokyo Metropolitan Academy."_

"_Well, my dad told me to study abroad, and by strange coincidence, I'm at that school also."_

"_Maybe, you can help me with my project on Monday. Just so long as my teachers agree with it."_

"_Alright." He started taking me under his right arm for protection. "My name is James Dowding. Yours princess?"_

"_M-My name is Mai. Mai Kawashima." He smiled at me._

"_Pleasure to meet you Mai."_

**Present Day**

The day that he saved me, has been memorable. I can only wonder where he is now.

"_Can Flight Lieutenant Kawashima, report to the Academy offices? Can Flight Lieutenant Kawashima, report to the Academy offices?"_

I didn't know what was going on, so I headed for the offices. Inside the office were three people. I can't make the one with the dark uniform, but I know two people who are witches. In there were famed witches, Adolfine Galland and Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. I walked in and joined the two.

"General Galland, Wing Commander Wilcke. Good to see you both." I said as I saluted.

"Good to you see Flight Lieutenant. The Wing Commander is here to sign you to join the 501st."

"The Strike Witches? Last I heard of them, they disbanded after liberating Venezia." Minna chuckled

"Well, we're reformed now and we're in Orussia, in St. Petersburg." I looked suspicious

"So you want me to join you? Did you go through the papers and saw my bio and abilities?"

"No. Instead, we're looking to sign you thanks to him." I turned to the man standing next to me. He looks familiar.

"Pleasure to see you again Mai." My mood instantly brightened up as my childhood friend has returned, though in a military attire.

"James? Is that really you?" James chuckled

"Wouldn't forget about your childhood friend right?" Both of us shared a laugh.

"So? What brought you here?"

"Have to go with Minna on a scouting trip. Turns out your brother told me to recruit you."

"Seichi? You met him? How is he?"

"Yes I met Seichi. We fought together during Market Garden. And so far, he's doing well. Also, what he told me is that you're an ice witch." I nodded my head in agreement "You know, there is a rarity that there are witches who can harness nature, for example an ice witch, which is you."

"And this is a major step because, we never have an ice witch joining a JFW." Adolfine said

"Speaking of which princess, did you ever fly while serving for the IFAAF?"

"Hai. I mainly flew N1K Shiden's, Ki-61's and A7M Reppu's."

"Well then. Minna, time to show princess here her new Striker?" Minna gestured me to come with her. Outside the building, a tarp was covering an object. She removed it and out popped a Striker Unit.

"This is a prototype made by a joint project between Fuso, Liberion and Karlsland. It's based on the A7M. You're armed with the regular Type 99 cannons, just like our three Fusoan squad mates." I was struck in awe as I looked at my new Striker.

"So cool!"

"Hope you like it princess." James said as he came out of the building. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato James." A second later, an alarm blared.

"Why now?" he asked with anger

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

**One Hour Earlier**

Lynne, Gertrud, Mio and I are heading to Tokyo Harbor where Michiko is waiting. She told me via a letter that she became a teacher for the IFN. It turns out she is on the deck of the Musashi because, she is new to the military. That was when Micchan saw us. She looks rather different now not being in her school uniform. She was wearing an outfit far different than the white uniforms they usually wear. She was wearing a dark green uniform with an officer's hat.

"Yoshika-chan!" I heard Micchan cry out with glee. She ran to me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too Micchan. Though, you look different." I said as I observed her uniform

"I know. Speaking of which who are your friends?"

"Micchan, this is my best friend Lynne-chan, Barkhorn-san and my superior Sakamoto-san." She looked at the three girls though she's quite scared of Trude. I looked at her, then at Gertrud, who then looked at me.

"Barkhorn-san, you're scaring her." Gertrud felt embarrassed

"Sorry about that, Miyafuji." Sakamoto walked forward.

"Michiko, it's been a while."

"Oh, Major. It's been a while also. Sorry that you lost your magic after freeing Venezia."

"No, it's fine. I'm just happy to see that Miyafuji regained her magic in Belgica."

"I'm just happy to see Yoshika-chan feeling happy once more to be in the skies." Just then, a Fusoan officer approached Micchan.

"Ms. Yamakawa, time for your induction." Micchan turned to us and motioned her head to follow her. We followed her onto the deck of the Musashi where a crowd of Fusoan officials are sitting. We sat down as a Fusoan general approached her.

"Ms. Yamakawa, on behalf of the Imperial Fusoan Armed Forces, we welcome you as an instructor for the Fusoan Navy. Welcome aboard ma'am." The officers on board the ship saluted her, and so did we. I looked over to Lynne-chan who was troubled.

"Lynne-chan what's wrong?" Way far out, a massive Neuroi bomber fleet was on approach to Tokyo.

"Barkhorn-san? Sakamoto-san?" They looked at where I'm looking and they were quick to react.

"NEUROI!"

**James' P.O.V.**

As that alarm blared, I only know one thing, Neuroi. "Why now?" I looked over to Mai, who is ready to put on her Striker Unit. That was when I remembered something. "Christ, Gertrud, Yoshika, hang on." My Striker Unit has been inside the hangar where Mai's Striker is located. I stepped inside as Gertrud came in.

"Dowding!"

"Barkhorn, where's Yoshika, Lynne and Mio?"

"They're evacuating the civilians near the docks. Their leading them to the air raid shelters. Miyafuji told me to head back to the academy."

"Neuroi?"

"Yeah. A massive bomber fleet that the Fusoans called them Renzan's. They're the heavy hitters for the Neuroi so the walkers can move in unscathed. Speaking of which, is she helping us?" I looked over to Mai who is in her Striker and Minna is about to enter hers.

"From the looks of it, yes. Minna, who's going with who?"

"I'll handle Mai. She needs to follow me first, then you'll take her when we head back to St. Petersburg." I motioned to Barkhorn.

"Looks like it's just you and me Barkhorn." She nodded in agreement as she readied her weapons. She hopped into her Striker as her magic engines revved. Mai is already taxiing with Minna out of the hangar.

"Minna said for me to follow her. One section of the Neuroi is already heading for the military complex and Tokyo Harbor. She wants you to head over to the Imperial Palace and the civilian areas until aerial reinforcements arrive."

"Thanks princess. Are you going to be okay also?" Mai chuckled

"Don't worry about me. You, you worry about your girlfriend."

"Okay I'll-" I caught the sight of Gertrud blushing. "No wait, Mai she's not my-" She already zoomed out of the hangar. I looked at Gertrud again who was pink on the cheeks. "So, uh…"

"Yeah…"

"Let's just…"

"Go? After y-you then." I'll come clean. Awkward moment right there. Still, we have a fight.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"Micchan you have to take cover. Be safe in this air raid shelter and wait there until I come back alright?"

"Be careful Yoshika-chan." As I rejoined Lynne and Mio, the bomber fleet was getting closer and closer.

"Sakamoto-san, did we even bring our Striker Units?"

"Our Striker Units are still back in Orussia. Only Minna, Barkhorn and James have brought theirs. That leaves us with no units at all."

"But Major, you also know how to pilot Fusoan aircraft." Lynne said.

"Your right Lynne. I need to get to a… perfect." I saw Sakamoto-san heading towards a floatplane which looked like her Zero.

"Miyafuji! Bishop! Go to Michiko, alright?"

"Hai!" I'm starting to get worried about Sakamoto-san going up against the Neuroi in a floatplane. "Lynne-chan, there's another floatplane. We'll use that to counter the Neuroi."

"Yoshika, do you know how to fly aircraft?"

"I don't know how to, but I'll try my hardest. Can you be tail-gunner?"

"Of course I can." We both got in the floatplane and took off. As we caught up with the other floatplane, Sakamoto has a smirk on her face.

"Miyafuji, why are you up here?" I only know one answer to her question.

"To protect everyone."

"Stubborn as always. Miyafuji, where are the others?"

**Trude's P.O.V.**

In the skies above Tokyo, Minna and Mai have split off to cover the city while Dowding and I headed out to sea to combat the Neuroi. Below us, two floatplanes are flying to the direction of the Neuroi. Following them are the IFAAF's J2M Raiden's, N1K Shiden's, newly made A7M Reppu's and weird looking planes that bore resemblance to Yoshika's Striker Unit. Dowding told me to descend to the floatplanes. We found out that the Major, Bishop and Miyafuji are flying the planes in front of Fuso's finest.

"Major, what are you doing?"

"We're going to try and help the pilots against the Neuroi."

"But, you in floatplanes against highly advanced aliens that bore lasers? That's not even a fair match!" James exclaimed "By the way, Yoshika, you're piloting aircraft?"

"This is my first time, so, no other choice."

"Is your cousin safe though?" He asked worriedly

"She's safe. She's hiding in one of the air shelters."

"That's good to hear." We soon saw the Neuroi armada, and all of us are eager, well, mainly me. I'm not sure about his friend. "They're coming in en masse." I heard James

"All aircraft, target the bombers. Reppu's and Shiden's, you're with us. Make sure you cover us." Mio commanded

"The rest of you, we'll get the fighters." I commanded. We separated ourselves from each other and targeted the Neuroi. It was a huge dogfight where the Neuroi Leviathan fighters tried their best to protect the Renzan's. Dowding downed one of the bombers.

"Looks like that's kill number 50 for me. How much did you get Barkhorn?" I fired my rounds before answering

"I got 270 units." Dowding fired his Charlton.

"Bloody Christ. Looks like I got a long way to go." I chuckled a bit.

"How's the Major and Miyafuji?" James looked at the two floatplanes. They fired a few shots in the Neuroi though well covered by the Shiden's and Reppu's.

"They're hanging on. Wait. Barkhorn, we got bombers below us. They're heading right for Tokyo."

"I'll call Minna." I pressed the intercom in my ear "Minna, it's Trude, we've got bombers who went under us and gaining altitude to release their payloads."

"Can you make an interception run?" She asked

"That will be a negative Minna. We're already tied up here with the Neuroi here and the Major along with Miyafuji and Bishop are helping out."

"By what?"

"By dogfighting… in floatplanes." James said

"Right. James, Trude, stay where you are and fight them off as much as you can. Kawashima and I will intercept."

"Roger." Dowding and I worked as a cohesive duo, though sometimes, I want to see him get paired with Hartmann. As for the Major, Miyafuji and Bishop, they're doing fine. How Dowding's childhood friend will work with Minna… I hope she does fine.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

"Wing Commander, they're coming in en masse!"

"Keep calm Mai. You can do this."

"Right. Just like what my onee-chan said." The Neuroi is descending on Tokyo, fast. The Fusoan AA guns peppered the skies while the battleships Musashi and a recently docked USS Arizona held their own ground. They were in range to bomb Tokyo.

"Wing Commander, they're about to hit Tokyo." I soon felt my eyes change from emerald green to white.

"Mai. Is that?" Minna saw my fury

"CRYOGEDDON!" My arms became lengthwise as crystals formed. They all charged up as I unleashed a wave of blue which turned to white. The spread completely coated Tokyo into white. I can barely see the city, the Wing Commander, James or the aircraft sent to dispose of the other bombers.

**James' P.O.V.**

As I was fighting off the Leviathan fighters, I saw a huge flash of blue then white. "My God. Mai?" I asked as I shielded my eyes from the light.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

"Whoa." It's all I can say.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"Sakamoto-san, what's that?" Her head turned and saw the white flash.

"I don't know but don't look at it." I turned to Lynne

"Lynne-chan, don't look. Keep your eyes at the front of the plane." Lynne nodded as she followed suit.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

The blinding light dissipated as I can finally see Tokyo. I looked around as the Wing Commander was right in front of me.

"Kawashima. You alright?"

"Yeah. The Neuroi… are they…" I saw the bombers frozen in place. They turned pitch black and exploded as numerous pieces fall safely into the harbor. "Wing Commander… I did it…" Yeah, I'm tired after unleashing cryogeddon. I started drifting off.

**James' P.O.V.**

I uncovered my eyes and saw the multiple fragments of the Neuroi splashing into the harbor. I forgot one thing. "Mai?" I raced over as my Striker Unit pushed to its limit.

"Dowding, hold on." Barkhorn said as she's catching up. I saw Mai as her Striker Unit powered down from exhaustion. I managed to grab her in time from falling. Let's just say, I'm carrying her, bridal style.

"Mai, you alright?" She opened her eyes slowly

"James. No wonder why you're the caring type. Also yes, I'm okay. And, who's your girlfriend?" I swore to God I got caught blushing madly, and so did Barkhorn.

"Princess, I've already told you she's not my-"

"Princess?"

"That's just an old nickname I told her." Barkhorn chuckled a bit "What?"

"From the looks of things, you could make a great couple. But, we're still military."

"I get your drift Barkhorn. And like the both of us, discipline runs both in our blood." Minna and the floatplanes already landed, leaving us to land with Mai in tow.

**Next Day**

"Be safe Yoshika-chan, alright?"

"I know Micchan. As long as I have my friends with me, I'm always safe." Yoshika said as she waved goodbye to her now instructor cousin.

"Don't worry Michiko. We'll take care of her."

"Arigato James-san." I boarded the plane as Mai was sleeping, and both Minna and Barkhorn are watching me.

"Another asset. Turns out the 501st is ready to take Berlin." Barkhorn said

"True. But we still have to wait for the military to be in ready in arms. Though I'm still blushing over..."

"Heheh…. You're right. Don't mind it at all Dowding." The JU 52 lifted off as we head back to St. Petersburg, with an ice witch in tow and the Neuroi raid against Tokyo and utter failure.

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter and introducing the newest OC named Mai Kawashima, the Ice Witch. Chapter 6 is in development and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Operation Victory Arrow First Episode: The part where Erica and Trude are dogfighting, might as well have James put into it also, for humor, obviously.**

**Bombing of Tokyo: During WWII, the US launched multiple air raids on Japan, primarily on Tokyo. An operation known as 'Operation Meetinghouse' is the largest, firebombing raid on Tokyo damaging or destroying 25% of the city.**

**Battleship Musashi: Sister Ship to the Battleship Yamato. Sunk during the Battle of the Sibuyan Sea at Leyte Gulf.**

**USS Arizona: Pennsylvania-class Battleship that was sunk at Pearl Harbor after a bomb pierced the deck and exploded her magazine room. **

**A7M Reppu: Japan's last carrier-borne fighter to replace the aging A6M Zero. Only 9 were built until Japan's surrender.**

**J7W1 Shinden: Japan's unique fighter with a push forward system. Meant to counter the B-29 air raid but only the prototype was built.**

**Ki-61 Hien: Only mass-produced Japanese army fighter. Both the Allies and the Japanese were confused and led to friendly fire incidents for them being looked like P-51 Mustangs.**

**N1K Shiden: Another mass-produced fighter to combat the bombers. There were too little, too late to change the tide of the war. **

**A6M2-N Rufe: Floatplane version of the Zero, bearing the same armament but less maneuverable.**

**F1M Pete: Japanese float/biplane.**

**Cryogeddon: I got it from Red Alert 3. Cryogeddon is a freeze ray that can freeze large units. In Mai's case, ice crystals forms on her arms and launches a widespread coating of ice. Only concentrates on the Neuroi.**

**I'll see you in Chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**1000 Views! YES! Enjoy Chapter 6, everybody.**

Chapter 6: Night Flame

**James' P.O.V.**

Usually, every night, I just sleep like nothing's going on in the world. This one, is not one of them. Really, not one of them.

"Uh… Lieutenant Barkhorn… wait… what are you… mmm… you're so…"

While I was doing that, someone just infiltrated my room and plopped onto my bed. Luckily, that jolted me awake. "Uh… What…" It turns out Sanya is inside my room. But there is just one problem, Eila will wonder where Sanya went. _"I have to bring her to her room before Eila finds out where she is."_ I thought to myself.

I picked up Sanya, bridal style, as I dashed to her room, hoping to evade Eila. As soon as I found her room, look who showed up at the door.

"Morning James. Have you seen…?" Eila managed to find that Sanya is sleeping in my arms

"Eila, it's not what it looks like." I commented. She has that angry face of hers and I can tell this is not going to end well.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen along with Lynnette. Surprisingly, Perrine is helping us cook breakfast. She learned how to when Shizuka and I were visiting her mansion during our 'trip' to Helvetia. I looked at Perrine who is busy cutting potatoes. "Perrine-san, how are the potatoes?" She turned to me.

"They're looking good. Just so long it tastes good, and if everyone enjoys it." She said as she went back to cutting. I continued cooking when James entered.

"Hey Yoshika." His voice sounded cracked.

"Morning Church." I noticed a red mark on his right cheek. "What happened to you?" I asked

"Well, for starters, have you ever felt someone lying down on one of your beds and trying to bring that person back to the room without the occupant trying to notice where he/she went?"

"No." The three of us said in unison

"So, while I was sleeping, Sanya somehow entered my room, and while trying to bring her to her room, I got caught by Eila."

"That might explain the red mark on your face." Perrine said. I walked over to James and used my healing magic to fix his face. After a few seconds, the red mark is fading and disappeared.

"There, you should feel better now."

"Thanks Yoshika." He said "I wonder what's important between Eila and Sanya. They seem to be… meant for each other."

"Looks like you and I have the same idea." The two of us turned and saw Heidemarie, who was flanked by Minna and Mai, our recent newcomer to the group.

"How did you know? About Eila's and Sanya's relationship?" He asked

"They're not engaged yet. When Sanya and I are seen talking with each other, Eila was having a hard time with me hanging around Sanya during the night." Heidemarie stated

"I think she's overprotective of her. That's why."

"Well, Sanya's 15, and Eila is older than her, so yes, she's overprotective." I said "Anyways, who wants breakfast? Perrine whipped up something for us this morning."

**James' P.O.V.**

Man Perrine is a good cook. She may be a noble from Gallia but she knows how to care for others. I went to the hangar for my daily routine, just roam the skies in search of Neuroi. I clocked my Charlton and Gertrud came in.

"Morning Dowding." She said to me

"Hey Barkhorn. We're up again."

"Actually Dowding, Minna told us not to do our patrol for today." I looked at her

"Oh?"

"We have a meeting. Come on." I set my Charlton on the table and followed her. When we entered the conference room, everyone was settling in. It's the usual format like Yoshika and Lynnette, Shirley and Lucchini and so on. Ironically, the Major was sitting down with Perrine. Right I forgot, she lost her magic. As a result I took my place alongside Minna, who was standing at the front.

"Last night, Flight Officer Litvyak has found a Neuroi heading for the Orussian Imperial Army Headquarters near St. Petersburg." Minna began "This type of Neuroi is different than the ones we usually encountered."

"What type of Neuroi was it?" Mai asked

"From what Command has said, this type is sleeker and surprisingly it didn't appear on radar at all. Fortunately, Sanya was able to intercept and destroyed it. There will be likely more attacks from the Neuroi as we come closer to Berlin."

"They're mainly targeting the Imperial Baltic Fleet, since they are the ones who are supplying and supporting the 3rd Shock Army and the Karlsland 6th Army on the front." Sanya said

"The Neuroi you encountered?" Gertrud asked "High Command said they have never seen a Neuroi like the ones we're used to seeing."

"Yes. The Neuroi are acting desperate now ever since we destroyed the hives in Gallia and Venezia." Sanya answered

"You know, when I visited Neue Karlsland, they are about to make a Horten Ho 229." I said "Since they are already mass-producing the Me 262, why not a new generation fighter jet. Hartmann, Barkhorn? You ever heard about this jet?"

"No, they didn't." Trude answered "It is kept under secrecy by military and government orders. Not even Frau can know about this new jet."

"Only Adolfine knew about the jet. She said it's a stealth fighter." Erica answered

"Hartmann! You just gave out secrets to everyone in the room!" Trude screamed. Everyone was either giggling or silent when they heard about a stealth fighter.

"Maybe this Neuroi has new capabilities. They can use stealth to wipe out infrastructures with anyone noticing where they are." Minna said. Soon she had this idea. "James, I'm putting you to Night Command, under Sanya. Heidemarie, since you are also a night fighter, you should help out as well."

"Understood." Heidemarie answered

"I'll join up with the two also." Eila interjected

"Alright. You four are on night combat duty, until the stealth Neuroi are destroyed." Minna said

"Roger!" We all said

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After the meeting, James and I are still remaining in the conference room. The rest of them are either on patrol duty, doing things that they always do, or doing paperwork like Minna and James, though the latter has to do night patrol tomorrow.

"Dowding, you alright?" I asked. Dowding looked toward me and smiled a bit. He returned to his stoic feature.

"Well, this is the first time I'll be in night patrol. Even the 29th never participated in night patrol before. What about you?" he asked

"I never did like combat night patrol because I don't like flying around at night. Though Sanya seems like a natural at it." I answered

"Might as well take you on your first run. I'll talk with Minna and have you join up. Speaking of which, did any others join the night patrol?" he asked

"Last time it was Miyafuji. She was asked by Minna to do so. Eila, however, volunteered herself." I answered

"Quite mysterious, Eila?" He asked

"You could say that, because she's grown attached to Sanya. Since the two of them are in the night patrol again, Eila is not letting Sanya out of sight. Not even if there is a stealth Neuroi running about." I answered

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

Usually, Eila would be with me at either place. Eila is with Mai and they're both in the sauna. I'm in my room, looking concerned with the new stealth Neuroi. I wasn't in this condition where the Neuroi is mimicking my every move back in Britannia. With this new Neuroi running about, I'm more worried than ever. I soon heard a knock on the door.

"Anyone in there?" I recognized it was James' voice

"Just me James. You can come in if you want." I answered. He entered the room and saw me sitting on my bed

"You alright?" He asked

"Y-Yes." He sighed

"Sanya, I know you're troubled by this new Neuroi. Just tell me what's going on. It will make you feel better." He said. I was hesitant to answer at first

"It's just that… It's just… I don't want anything happening to you and everyone else. I'm sure that this Neuroi wants me just like the other one does." I responded. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sanya. Everyone's behind you all the way. One time, the majority of my squad went into the air to escort bombers to Gallia. I was on stand-by and a Neuroi attack force appeared. It was just me and a few AA guns. I was wondering where the squad might be, when a Leviathan fighter caught up. Tried my best to evade it until the squad showed up in time. You see Sanya, it's not just you. It's all of us backing you up. Take it from Eila, she kept you flying, right?"

"Y-Yes. She's like an older sister to me. Though she is overprotective and goes to great lengths to stay by my side. She also kept a close watch on me while my parents were missing."

"It's what Eila's born to do. Protect you and watch you, until this war is over. You're very lucky to have her. Without her, I don't know what will happen to you." I gave James a comforting smile and walked over to hug him. What he said comforted me.

"You always want to protect the ones you desire?" I asked him

"Even for people I don't know, I'll still owe my life to them. Turns out Yoshika, Lynnette, Perrine, Minna and Barkhorn are following that code. I'm starting to sound like Yoshika, aren't I?" He asked

"Yes, you do." I answered as I continued to hug him. The both of us didn't see Eila coming into the room.

"Sanya, I was just-James, what are you doing hugging Sanya?" She said sternly

"Eila, James is not doing anything harsh. He's comforting me due to my worries with the Neuroi." Eila looked at James who had skepticism on her face.

"Is that all you're doing James?" Eila asked sheepishly. James nodded his head.

"I'm not doing anything bad to her Eila, I was just trying to calm her down."

"I see. I just came here to tell you that the two of you are up for the night. Though you two are with… each other…" I noticed that Eila is worried about what James might do to me.

"Eila, don't worry about me. James will take care of me during the night. Right James?" I asked him

"Sure I will." He answered me. Eila smiled at James, knowing that he'll take care of me like how she did with me.

**1800 Hours**

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After I ate, I headed for the hangar for tonight's night flight. It was confirmed when James spoke with Minna earlier. It turns out that I have the least amount of night combat under my belt. The other was Hartmann, who I'm surprised, has no hours. Maybe she'll get her turn when the stealth Neuroi is destroyed.

I saw Sanya in her Striker Unit, readying her Fliegerhammer as she saw me walking in. "Flight Lieutenant, why are you here?"

"Let's just say that Dowding asked Minna to come with you two, and she accepted it. It's because, I need more night flying experience." She said

"Well, welcome aboard, Flight Lieutenant." Gertrud smiled as we saw Dowding being 'lectured' by Eila.

"Whatever you do James, do not let her out of your sight, either flying, fighting or both." She told James

"I know Eila."

"If anything bad happens to her, I'll break your face! Clear?" She asked

"Yes, Eila. I'll protect Sanya until you can have her again, alright?" He asked her. Eila nodded slightly and left the hangar. As he sighed, I walked up to him.

"Dowding, what happened back there?" He turned to face me.

"Let's just say I've got lectured by Eila on how to take care of Sanya. It's really easy, just watch her without taking my eyes off of her." He said

"I also heard that she'll break your face if anything happened to her." I saw him scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, sounds as much of a threat."

"Well…" We turned our heads as Sanya was speaking. "Eila is protective of me. She doesn't mean what she said." James nodded as he entered his Striker Unit. I followed suit as Sanya readied her magical antennae. "You two ready?"

"Looks like it." James said as the three of us sped down the runway and into the Orussian night sky.

**James' P.O.V.**

It's true that I've never done night patrol before, and so did the 29th. When I did it with Barkhorn and Sanya for the first time, it is… how should I put this?

"WOW! SO AMAZING! I can fly freely!" Both Sanya and Barkhorn saw my expression

"Glad you like it James. I like the night sky myself. Though it gets lonely up here." Sanya said

"Don't worry. You have me and Barkhorn for the night. And Heidemarie is going up tomorrow, so you get to spend time with Eila for the whole day." I answered "How are you holding up?"

"Looks good on my end. What about the Flight Lieutenant?"

"Barkhorn, how about you?" I asked her

"I'm good also. I forgot what night flying feels like. I'm more of a daytime witch where the Neuroi comes in with large numbers, and vice versa." She said

"Well, the night's beautiful. No Neuroi present though I have to try my best to stay awake." I said

"Seconded." Barkhorn answered "Yoshika and Eila did their night patrols way before you came here. They did it for two consecutive nights just to find that one Neuroi."

"I know. Sanya told me about that. Since then Eila is more protective of her more than ever." Hours later, the night routine is over. Sanya, Barkhorn and I are dead-tired as we disengaged our Striker's and headed to bed for the next night, which is today.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I arrived in my room where Hartmann is still sleeping. I can't train right now figuring out that I'm exhausted, but at the same time, I still need to wake Frau up so she can have breakfast and train. I'll assume that she's going to get up under her own power this time, not just me screaming at her and scolding at her for not being a Karlsland soldier. Oh well, part of life.

As I plopped onto the bed, Hartmann started talking while her face is buried under her clothing. "Trude, keep it down." She was expecting me scolding at her but I didn't react. "Uh, Trude?" She's beginning to question where was the real me, until she came to my bedside and started shaking me. "Trude, get up. It's morning."

"Hartmann, I'm tired. Leave me be for now." I answered her

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Trude?" she asked

"Really Hartmann, it's me. I just returned from night patrol with Dowding and Litvyak. I've been flying all over the St. Petersburg air corridor for 12 hours, without a single Neuroi interrupting the peaceful night. Does that answer your question, Hartmann?" I asked her while I'm sleeping. Hartmann smirked.

"Well, that answered that. I'll continue sleeping until you get up again." Normally, I would react to this but, I'm tired and wanted some sleep before the routine begins again.

**James' P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door that lead to Eila's and Sanya's room. Eila had been woken up to see Sanya intact, though tired. Eila smiled at her to see that her beloved Sanya was safe. She then directed toward me with the same reaction on her face. She yawned a bit before talking.

"James. You did a heck of a job last night." She said to me

"Well, you said that I would keep her safe without losing sight of her. And here she is, intact and sleeping. Just like you asked." I replied back

"Looks like you and I are on the same page. For that, you and I will keep watch on Sanya, whether the both of us are present or not. Anyways..." she yawned for a bit "I'll get back to sleeping. You should do the same James." I nodded.

"Tell Sanya sweet dreams, alright?" I asked Eila. She nodded as she closed the door. After that, I proceeded to my room but I was dead tired. It feels like I lost blood, but I managed to reach my room. Only problem was, it wasn't mine.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

Mai, Lynne and I are heading for the kitchen to make breakfast. Turns out Mai is also a cook just like the two of us. Both Lynne and I are very curious about what an ice witch can do. The only time we saw her unleash her powers was back in Tokyo. Her cryogeddon power drains a lot of her magic and she usually passes out after it's unleashed.

"You and James met after he rescued you?" Lynne asked

"He did. It's still pressed in my mind but I still remember what he did to help me. Afterwards we became best friends until he head back to join the military. I signed up under Admiral Nagumo to fly new aircraft for the armed forces. Surprisingly enough, I'm a witch myself after I felt my nose freezing up." Mai said

"It seems strange for ice forming up on a person's nose. Good thing James-kun told Minna about you. We never have a witch harnessing nature's power before. And from the looks of it, you're the first one with that kind of power." I said to her. Mai was smiling at me, acknowledging that she's welcomed. When we passed by Barkhorn's room, usually she would do her reps but instead she's in bed sleeping after her night patrol with James and Sanya.

I knocked on the door and out came Erica, who was still in her undergarments. "Good morning Hartmann-san." I said to her.

"Morning Miyafuji. If you want to wake up Trude, you're more than welcome to. She's not like this." She said

"Don't worry. It's just temporary until this new Neuroi is gone. Besides, Barkhorn usually does her reps, but she's sleeping." Something caught the corner of my eye. "Speaking of which, why is…"

"Why is what, Yoshika?" Erica asked. The four of us are frozen in place to find that Barkhorn and James are sleeping together. I'm sure neither of them didn't notice each other. Soon we heard Barkhorn coming to though she turned right towards James' face. All four of us decided to back up a few steps because, I can't imagine how Barkhorn will react when she wakes up.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I was still sleeping when Miyafuji came in and talked to Hartmann. For the first time, I feel like her, but I'm still a disciplined Karlsland soldier. When I started coming to, my eyes saw a familiar face. Dowding had been sleeping in my room since last night. I think he's starting to become Sanya mainly because she sleeps during the day.

He started waking himself up and sees me. When he did that, he flushed red completely. To make things worse for him, I was sleeping naked the entire time because I don't want to damage my attire.

"GAH!" he hollered "B-Barkhorn, I-I-I'm sorry for intruding! Please be gentle!" He wailed, thinking that he would receive a dose of my magic. He stood up from my bed and backing up to Erica's side of the bedroom. I walked over to him while he's quivering waiting for the punishment. In response, I flushed red also and placed my hand on his shoulder. He is still shaking after the incident.

"It's fine Dowding. You seem confused at first, I was confused also and four girls just stood there frozen because of what they saw." I said to him calmly. He looked at Hartmann, Miyafuji, Bishop and Kawashima.

"You too, Princess?" He asked Mai

"Originally, I was asked by Yoshika and Lynnette to help them, until we came into the room to wake the two up." She said to him. He turned back to me.

"Sorry Barkhorn. I didn't know if this was my room or not. I-It won't happen again." He said. I gave him a warm smile.

"Don't be. Anyways, maybe we can get breakfast then we'll sleep until tonight, sounds good?" He could only nod silently as the six of us head off for breakfast.

**James' P.O.V.**

After that embarrassing incident, I decided to put myself on lockdown, not leaving my room and leaving me with my thoughts. Geez, other than that stint over Heathrow, this has to be the most embarrassing moment in my life right about now. I applaud myself for this and may God have mercy on my soul. Man that has a lot to take in. I can't imagine what my old squad mates are thinking of right now. Yeah, it might not be pretty. For Heathrow, I will not go into details.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I answered while my face is stuffed in a pillow. Entering my room was Yoshika and Minna, the latter concerned for what's with me.

"James, I haven't seen you since you came in from the night. What happened?" Minna asked. I answered her still face down.

"I want to tell you but, I'm still recovering from what happened."

"Take your time James. Also, Yoshika has asked me to take over your role for the night. She wants your permission first so that we can proceed with it." She said

"You're sure about this Yoshika? I mean, it's been a while since you've fought in the night." I asked her

"I'll be alright." She answered "From what Minna had found out from the 29th, you and your former squad has experienced sleep deprivation. It's not based for night combat."

"Which is why you're better during daytime combat. For now, you'll be taken off night duty for the time being." Minna said. I managed to bring my head up and looked at the two girls.

"Understood Minna. And I suppose you want to hear what happened earlier." I asked her

"No. It's between you and Trude only. Sure there are some people who saw it, but it's just your own." Minna turned to the window behind her seeing the sun set. "Best you should go with Sanya and Trude, Yoshika."

"Hai." Yoshika replied as she ran for the hangar. For me, I'll just stay in here. For now.

**0300 Hours**

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

During the night, I sang the song my father has written for me. It has been with me since when I was a child. It was then Yoshika flew next to me. "It has been a while since you came up here Yoshika." I said to her

"I know. It's because Minna told James to remain on the ground due to him and his former squad are suffering from sleep deprivation." Yoshika said to me

"That might answer why James has been missing since breakfast. And it explains why James left the kitchen early. But he'll recover." I assured her. I turned to the Lieutenant who's behind us. "Trude, you alright back there?" No response. "Trude?"

"Sorry Sanya. Just going over what happened." She said

"About earlier?"

"Yes." She answered. My antenna started glowing red as the Neuroi fighter sped past us. "Neuroi located. It just past us."

"It's that same stealth Neuroi that had been harassing the Orussian Fleet." Trude said. It turned and started to fire on us. Yoshika put up her shield to deflect the oncoming fire. "Keep it up, Miyafuji. Sanya, try to hit the core."

I hoisted my Fliegerhammer and fired. The Neuroi, however, dodged it and continued firing. All three of us tried to take it down, both machine gun and rockets, but it didn't work. To make matters worse, it has stealth capabilities so it's hard to track down its movements. Finally, it had enough and made an attack run on Yoshika.

"Yoshika, watch out!" I screamed at her. The Neuroi charged its beam but a familiar pulse turned it black.

**0000 Hours**

**James' P.O.V.**

So, what to do other than sleep? Drink milk, fix my Striker, head onto the shooting range, I don't know. The rest of the witches are sleeping, save for me, Barkhorn, Sanya and Yoshika. Tell you what, I'm not used to this. Every military personnel should be asleep. As a Britannian soldier, everyone should have a goodnight's rest before going off to battle. But, I'm a pilot, so I can't, even if it's my first time as a night witch. Better get some shut-eye James.

**0250 Hours**

During my sleep, I heard something in the skies. That's when I woke up, but my eyes became white. I can't tell if I was sleepwalking or if I'm under my own power. Better check. "OW!" Yep, I'm not sleepwalking because I pinched myself, but I don't get why the white eyes on my face. Surprisingly I walked over to the hangar, grabbed my weapon, got in my Striker and took off. I followed it and it became clearer as that voice belonged to Sanya's. It turns out that she, Yoshika and Trude are fighting the Neuroi Sanya had described yesterday. It was then when my ability was activated and the pulse hit the stealth Neuroi, disabling its fighting prowess.

The three girls turned to me and saw my condition. They were surprised to see me like this. "Dowding." I heard Trude said

"Yoshika, Sanya. It's disabled. Destroy the core!" The combined machine gun and rocket fire pierced the skin and shattered the core, resulting in white Neuroi fragments. With that, my vision became normal as I saw the three girls hovering in front of me.

"Yoshika, Sanya, Trude. What happened?" I asked while I'm nursing my head

"I don't know. Truthfully, none of us don't know why you're here." Barkhorn answered "And I never seen you with complete white eyes before."

"You should tell Minna what happened tonight." Sanya said "Also, how did you know where you found us?"

"I think it's those glowing white eyes. It helped me pinpoint where you are. Mainly your song Sanya." I answered back. Sanya was surprised. She didn't know that James' Second Sun ability is not only an EMP, but a type of radar system. Neither did Barkhorn and Yoshika. Sanya hovered towards me, turning red. She hugged me right away.

"Thank you, James. If I didn't sing, then we would be easy pickings for the Neuroi." She said

"No Sanya. Thank you, for bringing me to another part of my flight." I replied. After I said that, the sun began to rise up. "Let's head back you three. Speaking of which, Sanya, what was that song?" She answered by singing it while we're flying back to base. Sanya had made me introduce to the night skies. One day, I'll repay her. Maybe find someone she loves or when this war is over, help her with music. Minna and Mio waved to us via control tower and we landed just like that, ending our night time flying.

After we entered the hangar, Sanya hugged me one last time before heading off to her room while Yoshika followed her, leaving me and Barkhorn.

"Looks like you have an admirer Dowding." Barkhorn said

"Sure is. But surprisingly, I know someone else who is helping me also." I added

"And who might that be?" She asked with a shade of red on her face. I looked at her and chuckled, in which she followed suit. Things will get interesting soon, I can just feel it.

**Happy Valentine's Day! Also, a new OC is coming in the next chapter, with authorization from fellow reader and writer Karl the Artillery Piece. So Karl, ready for your character to be in the story? Because I'm ready. First some references:**

**3****rd**** Shock Army: Well-known during the Battle of Berlin where they hoisted the Russian Victory Banner over the Reichstag, marking the end of WWII in Europe.**

**German 6****th**** Army: Known for battling in Stalingrad, where their army is destroyed by the Russians. Resurrected after the battle and fought on until Berlin.**

**Russian Baltic Navy: Known for protecting St. Petersburg during WWII.**

**Horten Ho-229: First stealth fighter/bomber. Only 3 are produced. One crashed, one's a glider and the other, still survives today after US troops found it during Operation Paperclip.**

**Chuichi Nagumo: Japanese naval admiral who helped with attacking Pearl Harbor. Committed suicide during the Battle of Saipan**

**James' Second Sun/Radar Detection: Complete white eyes. Uses Sanya's song to find the three girls in the night. May only use it for night purposes.**

**See you readers in Chapter 7 with the new OC. **


End file.
